


Let Me Touch Your Fire (Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader)

by usual_day_dreamer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usual_day_dreamer/pseuds/usual_day_dreamer
Summary: It’s been 10 years since your father took you away from Hawkins by force. Your life was miserable but you found a way to grow up not losing contact with your younger brother Dustin, which was your inspiration to keep going and find a way back to him. You are finally able to escape but now that you are back, Dustin drags you along with the one and only Steve Harrington and Robin to something you’ve only seen in movies along with his other childhood friends and a girl you’ve never seen in your life.(Also posted in my Wattpad and my Tumblr)
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One: The Runaway

You glared at him as his hand gripped your chin tighter, tears threatening to spill but you won’t give him that satisfaction.

“Nod if you understand”

You narrowed your eyes and nodded slowly.

“Get to work then, visits are coming over” He let you go and you made your way to the kitchen as you heard him walk out and close the door, probably going with some other girl he met at the bar.

Once you heard the car going away, you ran towards your room.

Everything was ready, you grabbed your few things and placed them inside the backpack, quickly opening your window and jumped out. Running as fast as your legs could carry you not looking back.

Your chest was on fire and your legs felt like jelly once you finally arrived at the bus station. You quickly bought your ticket and sat down, sweat running down your face as you looked at the clock, in no time your father would be back and notice you are gone. You tried to steady your breathing and relax, just 5 more minutes and you’d be away.

Those five minutes felt like hours, but the bus was finally ready. You stood up quickly and got in, taking your seat you felt the tiredness taking over, your body betraying you as your eyes started to close but it seemed you’d have to rest later because you noticed your father looking for you inside the station.

Your heartbeat increased again, and you prayed to whoever was out there that your bus would go already. You felt like throwing up as you saw him walk towards your bus but thankfully the doors closed, and you were on your way back home.

You finally relaxed, a deep sigh leaving your lips and you smiled, happy tears running down your face as you thought of your brother Dustin. You were finally going to see him after 10 years of being away.

You grabbed your Walkman and as the music filled your ears you were finally able to close your eyes and sleep.

*

It was late when you finally arrived at Hawkins, excitement running through your veins as you made your way towards the address Dustin gave you a few months back, it seemed to be a long walk but you didn’t mind, all you wanted was to be home.

After a really long walk you were finally there, you could smell dinner from the door and you smiled, tears blurring your vision as you knocked on the door, hurried steps followed suit and you were finally face to face with Dustin.

“Y/N?” his voice sounded uncertain but as you enveloped him in a hug, he knew it was you. You were a sobbing mess now, looking at his face as he smiled, your heart warming at the sight of his missing teeth, you’ve really missed him.

“What is happening out there?” You heard your mom behind him, and you let Dustin go rushing to give her a massive hug.

She gasped as she saw you, opening her arms widely to welcome you in a hug as a sob escaped her.

“I’m back mom” you gasped “I’m finally back”

“I know baby” she kissed your head and Dustin joined the hug.

“Let’s eat dinner together” Dustin suggested and you sat down at the table, smiling brightly as you ate, and Dustin told you everything that happened since you were gone.

You’d have killed to see him grow up, but it did not matter anymore, you were finally back, and you won’t let anyone harm him in any way.

You were glad your room was still there, placing your belongings was not hard because you didn’t have a lot to begin with.

You didn’t have pajamas, so you borrowed one from your mom and she insisted on going shopping at the new mall tomorrow with your brother.

Dustin didn’t mind, he said he had to visit a friend there tomorrow anyway.

After telling your mom the whole plan and washing dishes you said your respective good nights and went to your room.

It was dark.

You couldn’t feel anything, but someone was calling your name. You tried opening your eyes, but the light was blinding you.

A strong hand gripped your arm and you gasped turning around.

“Go back!”

A guy that seemed your age with long hair and blue pleading eyes was looking right at you.

You tried to break free, but his grip only seemed to tighten more around your wrist.

“Let me go!” you exclaimed and the guy looked at you again “Save them” he said and you were about to ask who when a giant creature appeared behind him and grabbed his ankle taking him away with a loud scream.

You sat up gasping for air, it seemed so real, you could still feel the throbbing pain in your wrist. You looked around remembering everything that happened. You breathed deeply trying to steady your heartbeat.

When you relaxed you stood up and walked out of your room and making your way towards Dustin’s. You quietly opened the door and stepped inside trying to be as quiet as possible.

You laid next to him and grabbed the covers, Dustin stirred and turned around

“Y/N?”

“Go back to sleep Dustin” you said “I just had a nightmare”

“Are you okay?”

You nodded and whispered a yes, he hummed and fell back asleep.

You closed your eyes trying to fall back asleep, but those desperate eyes kept waking you up through the night.


	2. Chapter Two: Evil Russians

“Y/N”

You groaned turning the other way.

“Wake up, we have to go”

You groaned again but stood up and made your way towards the bathroom to shower.

Once done you made your way towards Starcourt Mall.

*

“And then, El closed the portal and all the demodogs died”

“Eleven sounds like a really cool girl” you said.

The whole trip towards the mall Dustin kept telling you everything that happened with this girl Eleven, some portal and the rest of his friends. He sounded really convinced that happened, so you just went along with it.

“She is! And she’s Mike’s girlfriend now so he hasn’t spent much time with me since I came back…” his voice broke a little at the end.

You placed your arm around him and smiled at” But I’m here now, I’ll keep you company and you’ll have the best summer ever" you winked, and he smiled.

“I can’t wait for you to meet Steve, I’m sure you’ll like him, he’s pretty cool too”

You laughed.

“If you say so”

Five minutes after that you arrived at the mall.

“Dustin, I’m going to buy some stuff really quickly and I’ll meet you at…?”

“Scoops Ahoy”

“Right, Scoops Ahoy” you added “I won’t be long, I promise”

“You better, I have something important to tell you and Steve”

“I’ll get going then, I’ll be as fast as I can”

Dustin nodded and you walked away faster “Love you!” You screamed.

“Love you too!” Dustin answered and he happily walked towards Scoops Ahoy to meet Steve.

You quickly dashed through the stores, buying new clothes and a few things you needed because you left most of your stuff at your dad’s house. Once you finished you quickly ran towards Scoops Ahoy.

You arrived and walked towards the girl behind the counter, her back turned to you.

“Excuse me?” You said, the girl turned around slowly

“Welcome to Scoops Ahoy, I’m Robin, I’ll be your… Y/N?”

You looked at the girl’s face and your mind clicked “Robin?”

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s actually you!” She ran out from behind the counter and crashed you in a hug, you hugged back just as eager.

“I thought I was never going to see you again!” She exclaimed pulling away. “To be honest I thought that too but I’m finally back”

“I’m really sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Y/N for a second? Thanks”

“Let me go with my brother really quick and I’ll be back with you to catch up okay?” you said pulling away from her and walking towards your brother, waiting for his next move.

“Yeah, that’d be cool” Robin said walking back behind the counter and you apologetically smiled at her she smiled back.

“Is he here?” Dustin asked breaking Robin and you out of your trance.

She turned around and knocked on the window behind her.

“Henderson” A tall guy with long brown hair appeared from the door that probably led to the back room with his arms raised.

“Henderson!” He exclaimed again with a jump, his shirt rising along with him and you blushed a little “He’s back, he’s back”

“I’m back!” Dustin said “You got the job” Dustin was smiling brightly, and you took a step behind as the guy approached you both.

“I got the job” he repeated, using his hands as if he was playing a trumpet.

Robin and you looked at each other with amused looks as Dustin and he made some kind of salute.

They finished with a laugh.

“How many children are you friends with?” Robin asked with a smirk.

The guy just looked between Dustin and her and you cleared your throat, three pairs of eyes landing on you.

“Right, Steve this is my older sister Y/N, Y/N, this is Steve”

Steve stares at you, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open “You have a sister?” He asked, you waved awkwardly at him, a small smile dancing on your lips, and Steve swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight.

“It’s a long story, now can we go sit down?”

“Let me prepare you guys something, meanwhile go sit down”

You did as Steve said and waited.

Not long after, he came back with some king of banana split and three spoons.

He sat down and looked at you.

You nervously looked at everywhere but him.

“She’s so hot Steve, honestly”

You heard Dustin rant about Susie again and smiled fondly at him, missing Steve’s glances at you.

“How did you get her Dustin?” You asked

“With my advice, obviously” Steve said sending a wink your way, you blushed.

You smirked, leaning closer to him “Oh really?” You said and raised an eyebrow at him

“Yeah” he said

“I guess you’ll have to show me then” you winked at him and he blushed a little. 

“Anyways” Dustin said annoyed “It’s important for you two to listen to this”

“Yesterday I went to install cerebro and…” he placed his hands to cover his mouth a little

“I intercepted a secret Russian message” he whispered; you narrowed your eyes.

“What?” Steve asked

“I intercepted a secret Russian message” he repeated, Steve and you looked at each other with a puzzled look and you asked again “What?”

“I intercepted a secret Russian message!” He exclaimed and people went quiet.

“I assumed you said that, I was just making sure” Steve said

“And you need us because…?”

Dustin started looking for something inside his backpack until he suddenly pulled out a dictionary

“I need you to help me translate, we could become true American heroes!” He said and you smiled

“I’m in” you said

“Me too” Steve said and the three of you smiled.

*

“How come you never told me you had a sister?” Steve asked with his mouth full of banana

“I don’t know, you never asked”

“How would I know?” He exclaimed “She’s really cute by the way”

“Gross” Dustin said “Now, listen again and pay attention please”

You were just outside catching up with Robin, listening to what the boys were saying, laughing as you two heard them fight.

“Let’s head inside, you can probably help us”

“How are you even sure they are evil Russians?” Robin asked as the both of you stepped inside

You laughed at their reactions

“Did you tell her?” Dustin asked and Steve and you said no in unison

“I can hear you; you know. You are pretty loud”

Dustin groaned

“But I can help you” she reached out towards the recorder, but Steve snatched quickly

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that”

“Oh my god Dustin, she speaks four languages, played on the school band and she’s super smart and did you know that Russians have entirely different alphabet than ours?” you said, and Dustin and Steve exchanged looks

“Can’t believe that you remember all that but yeah, it is true, my ears are like geniuses”

“Of course, I remember, what type of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Robin’s cheeks became a faint pink color as you looked back at the boys in front of you.

Robin said something in a foreign language, and you smiled at their reactions.

“Wow”

“That was Latin”

Steve hit Dustin with his banana peel and you laughed.

“But I’ll gladly help, I’ll translate, and you serve ice cream” she extended her hand and Steve gave her the recorder.

A little girl was hitting the ball in the counter madly and Steve agreed walking out with a sigh.

“I’ll keep him company” you walked out behind him, not missing Dustin’s raised eyebrow as the door closed.

After the fifth free sample the girl finally left with a content smile.

“Who was that? You seemed to know each other” you asked

“She’s Lucas little sister Erica”

“Lucas Sinclair?” you asked, and Steve nodded.

“She’s so big”

“How come Dustin never mentioned you before?” he asked with a puzzled look.

You sighed “It really is a long story” Steve noticed the sadness in your eyes and quickly said.

“Don’t worry, you can tell me later” he smiled at you and you smiled back.

“Dustin laughed at me before but I think that the music in the background of the recording sounded really familiar” Steve said changing the topic.

“That’s weird, I’ve never heard it before to be honest”

“I can’t remember where I heard but I’m sure I’ve heard it before”

“It’s probably some-”

Robin opened the window behind you, and you jumped making Steve chuckle at you and you playfully narrowed your eyes at him sticking your tongue out.

“I have the first sentence!” She exclaimed and the three of you smiled brightly

“That’s great Robin”

She came back inside, and you looked back at Steve, he had a teasing smile on his face

“What?”

“Can’t believe she scared you” he laughed, and you joined him

“I get scared easily okay. She appeared out of nowhere!”

“Whatever you say~” you smacked his arm playfully and he smiled back

“How old are you anyway?” He asked

“I’m 18”

“No way!”

“Yes way”

“I’m 18 too, you look so young, you have a baby face”

“I do not!” You exclaimed.

“You do, you have such a cute face” you blushed and laughed.

“You got me, I eat babies for breakfast” you gave him a serious look and laughed, Steve joining you.

The rest of the day passed in a blur thanks to Steve and his stupid jokes and attempts to flirt with the other girls and with you.

Robin translated the rest of the message and it was finally time to head back.

“It must be some kind of code” you said

“That’s obvious” Dustin answered, and Robin nodded

“Because it’s not liked the Russians will say whatever they are doing out in the open, besides the sentences have no sense”

“Maybe silver cat is a person”

“Or a weapon”

“Maybe it’s-” you looked behind you, Steve was gone

“Where’s Steve?” You said and Dustin and Robin turned to look behind as well finding Steve next to one of those horses that kids use to play.

“Quarter” he said

“Aren’t you too big for its Steve?” Robin joked as you passed him a quarter.

The horse started moving and a song started playing

“Need help getting on?” Robin snickered but Steve shushed her.

Dustin seemed to catch up and quickly took the recorder out, he played the recording and the music in the background matched with the music of the horse.

“"The message was sent from here”

Steve’s words made chills run down your back and the four of you looked at each other.

The walk toward the exit was quiet, everyone was lost in thought.

“Steve, do you think you could give us a ride home?” You asked, Robin had already left on her bike.

“Sure, no problem”

You thanked him and got inside the car.

Dustin fell asleep as you and Steve talked.

“Do you have any tapes? Let’s play some music”

“I really don’t have anything great” he said

You quickly grabbed your backpack and looked through it, you took your Walkman out and handed him the tape.

“This is what I listen to” he took it “Hope you like, seems that you need my help with music”

“My music is pretty great you know?” He objected and you laughed

“Whatever you say Steve”

Once you arrived at your house, you woke Dustin up, he said goodbye to Steve and went straight inside your house.

“Thanks for driving us Steve” You said again

“No problem” he answered

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

He nodded and watched you walk away. He drove off until you were inside your house.


	3. Chapter Three: A Plan

“Did you like the tape?”

“I did, you like Queen a lot, don’t you?”

“They’re one of my faves” you said taking a bite of your corn dog “Any favorite songs?”

“Yeah, it was that song about some place with a beach” he said “It went like…” he made a dramatic pose

“Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama” he sang with a stronger voice. You smiled at him amused and decided to join him singing the next part.

“Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go” you tried doing his same voice but failed miserably and laughed, he joined you in the next.

“Oh I want to take you down to Kokomo, we’ll get there fast and then we’ll take it slow” he grabbed your hand and started spinning you around and the both of you sang in unison as he let you go you tried to do a Hawaiian dance and he did the same.

“That’s where we want to go, way down in Kokomo” he winked at you and you smiled and with the strongest voice you could muster you sang the ending of the chorus

“Martinique, that Montserrat mystique” you couldn’t hold it anymore and you started laughing, Steve joining you.

Robin opened the small window with an annoyed look “Can you guys shut it? I’m trying to concentrate”

“Sorry” You said with a smile and she rolled her eyes and disappeared again.

Steve and you giggled, and Dustin came back.

“I’m sorry, I forgot my binoculars and had to go back” he said

“Are you ready?” Steve nodded at your brother

“See you in a bit” he said and walked away.

Once they were settled behind a plant, Dustin handed Steve the binoculars.

“Robin seems pretty cool” Dustin said

“She’s not” he answered “What am I searching for?”

“Evil Russians”

“Yeah but, how will I know when I see one?” Steve looked around binoculars.

“Mysterious guy with a duffle bag”

Steve continued to look around the mall.

“You like Robin”

“I do not!”

“Come on Steve you should really be with someone that you actually like than with someone you think is going to make you cooler, you are an adult now”

Steve sighed.

“She’s not even my type”

“And what about my sister?” Steve’s heart raised but he tried to keep cool.

“What about her?”

“I don’t know, you two seem to hit it off really well”

“Shut up Henderson I am going to date whoever I want, you have a girlfriend now because of my advice remember?”

Dustin rolled his eyes at Steve

“I think I found our guy”

Steve and Dustin ran behind the guy Steve thought was Russian only to find that he was the jazzercise instructor. Defeated they walked back to Scoops Ahoy.

*

Your brain felt like it was going to explode, you had no clue what the message could mean, and Robin seemed really stressed too.

“The week is long. The silver cat feeds when blue meets yellow in the west. A trip to China sounds nice if you tread lightly” you read again and sighed.

“What do you think it means”

“I don’t know, I feel like my brain is going to explode”

A knock interrupted you and she made her way towards the back door.

“Must be the delivery guy”

You watched her open the door and walked behind her peaking at the guy with the packages.

The company’s name caught your attention: Lynx

When Robin closed the door, you exchanged looks and ran outside the parlor, everything suddenly making sense.

You almost crashed into Steve and Dustin but ignored their bickering as you jumped on top of a bench, Robin standing next to you.

“The silver cat feeds when blue meets yellow in the west” both said in unison and looked towards the mall’s clock, the colors matched the ones in the message.

“A trip to China sounds nice” you whispered and found the Chinese restaurant food. Robin followed your gaze, and everything clicked

“What the hell is happening?” Robin and you looked at the boys

“We cracked the code” you two said in unison and they stared at you with widened eyes.

*

“So, we stay until dark and sneak up on the building that has a right view towards the back where they take all the packages”

“And see what they are up to” you concluded.

“Sounds good to me, Steve?” Dustin, Robin and you looked expectantly at him.

He nodded “Yeah, let’s do it”

You smiled at each other.

The ring of the bell in the counter made you turn away and Steve made his way out of the back room.

“I’m gonna go with him and help out” Robin said and walked out.

You waited until the door was closed and looked at Dustin

“Where are the others? Mike, Lucas and Will?” You asked

Dustin avoided your gaze and you immediately knew something was off.

“I don’t know, they’re probably busy or something”

“You know you can tell me anything Dusty”

He sighed.

“Mike’s been with El all summer, he rarely stays with us all day, Lucas and Max haven’t called or anything and Will only want to play Dungeons and Dragons, none of them really cared when I came back from camp and they haven’t answered any of my calls either, even when I said it was code red”

He sounded sad and disappointed. You placed your hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him “You are not alone Dusty, you have us” he smiled.

“Do you want a hot dog on a stick?” He nodded and you walked out, Dustin trailing behind you with a smile.

“We’ll be back in a bit!” You said and Robin and Steve nodded watching you both walk out of Scoops Ahoy.

The line was faster than you thought it’d be, and you told Dustin to sit with you on a bench before going back to Scoops Ahoy.

“You know Dustin”

He hummed as a sign for you to continue.

“I am really proud of you” you said “And I know I wasn’t with you all this time and I-” your voice broke a little, eyes filling with tears and you tried to calm.

“It is not your fault, you know that” he said

“The point is, you have grown so much, and you’ve made awesome friends and some hero shit no one would do”

You smiled at him.

“I’m so proud of you and I love you so much”

“I love you too”

You finished the rest of your corn dog and walked back to Scoops Ahoy.

*

It was raining like crazy; you swore the sky was going to fall as you waited for the deliveries to arrive.

“I should’ve brought a jacket” you said and looked at Robin that seemed to be completely unbothered by the rain. You focused your attention somewhere to distract you from the cold. Your gaze fell on Steve, he was talking with Dustin about something you couldn’t understand, you admired the way the rain fell down his face and lips and how his wet hair sticked to his face, he was really attractive. His lips always looked soft and his hair too, you’d be lying if you haven’t thought about how his hair would feel between your fingers as you kissed…

You blushed hard trying to look somewhere else.

“They are coming!” Dustin said and you looked towards the mall.

Two guards were standing at the door heavily armed.

The delivery guy had the Chinese restaurant and shoe store boxes stacked in a cart as the guys let him through. The doors opened.

“It seems to be an elevator” Dustin said

“Lend me the binoculars, I want to see” Steve said and pulled them but Dustin did not let them go.

“Steve I am still using them” Dustin argued and you and Robin exchanged annoyed looks “Guys, stop, they’ll see us” Robin said and the binoculars slipped from their grasps. They fell with a loud noise and the four of you hid as you grasped Steve’s and Robin’s hands tightly.

You locked eyes with Steve and quickly let go, still holding Robin’s hand you said “Let’s go, they’ll probably come here to check” they nodded, and you scrambled away.

Once inside Steve’s car you smiled

“I can’t believe this is happening” Steve looked at you and smirked

“Welcome back to Hawkins” you smirked back as he said that.

“Can you stop flirting and drive? I am freezing”

With a blush Steve started the car and drove off.

“Let’s play some music”

The familiar song filled your ears and you smiled “Is that my tape?”

“Maybe” he said with a shrug.

You sang the lyrics to Dance the Night Away by Van Halen quietly as your whole body shivered, you were freezing.

“My house is closer than yours, you can stay over and have a hot shower if you want” Steve said casually

“What about your parents?” you said.

“They are out of town” he answered “You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

You looked at Dustin, he was already asleep.

“Okay, we’ll call my mom form your house to tell her”

Steve nodded “No problem”

You spent the rest of the ride in silence, looking out the window at the familiar scenery you never thought you’d miss this much. It was dark and the rain outside made everything feel peaceful as you sighed and relaxed.

Rain was falling less heavy as you arrived at Steve’s house, you woke Dustin up and told him you were staying over at Steve’s, he nodded tiredly and ran inside the house.

“You can place your wet shoes and socks here” Steve said and you followed him to a small coat room.

“The bathrooms are upstairs; I’ll lend you some clothes”

You walked up the stairs as Steve disappeared inside his room. he came back with clothes for Dustin and told him to follow him.

Dustin walked away with Steve as you stood awkwardly at the staircase waiting for Steve.

“You can shower in my bathroom” Steve said walking hurriedly towards you, you followed him towards his room.

“I’ve already placed clothes inside for you, if you need anything call me” you smiled, he was such a worried dad.

He closed the bathroom door and you quickly undressed, you clothe heavy and soaked, you turned on the shower and stepping inside the warm water. You sighed at the feeling of your freezing body warming up. Your muscles relaxing as the hot water fell down your body.

Once done you wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel and dried up. You sat on the toilet and looked at the clothes Steve gave you: a pair of boxers, some pants and a hoodie. You brought them up to your nose and sniffed, the smelled like him and you smiled a little.

You walked out and you found Steve preparing a small bed on the floor next to the bed

“Where’s Dustin?”

Steve looked up and eyed you up and down, you tried not to blush under his gaze.

“He’s already asleep on my parent’s’ bedroom” he said returning to his work “You can sleep on my bed, I’ll be on the floor”

“You don’t have to, you know?” you blushed and looked away from his gaze “We can share the bed if you want”

Rain was falling heavily again and the silence that filled the room felt deafening. 

“Yeah, okay, sure” he nervously answered.

You made your way towards the bed and got inside the covers; Steve did the same.

You were staring up at the ceiling, your body was exhausted but for some reason you couldn’t sleep.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep” you turned your body towards him, placing your arm under your head for a more comfortable position

"Me neither” he did the same and you smiled at each other “Can I ask you something?”

You nodded.

“Why did you move somewhere else?”

You sighed “When I was 9 my parents divorced” you said “My dad hated it and as some kind of revenge he picked me up at school one day and took me away, practically kidnapping me, he prohibited me any kind of communication with my mom or Dustin. He tried to get back with my mom using me as some kind of bait but my mom rejected him, so he started to get more aggressive towards me” you lifted your shirt a little to show Steve old bruises that were disappearing “It was really hard to grow up alone but I finally saved some money and came back”

“I’m sorry” he looked at you, genuine sadness filling his eyes

“I am afraid” you admitted “I don’t want to lose my brother again, he’s everything to me and if something happened to him and won’t be able to forgive myself”

“You really don’t have to worry” he said “He’s pretty smart and badass too, he told you about everything with the demodogs and that stuff, right?”

You nodded.

“Nothing’s going to happen to him” he continued “Not on my watch” a few silent tears escaped your eyes and he wiped them away

“Thanks Steve”

He just smiled, you smiled back and moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around you and you slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Action

“I’ve been having really weird dreams lately”

Robin was on her break and you were sitting at the farthest table so you could talk and relax a little before you started figuring out how to get inside the elevator.

“What kind of dreams?” She asked you

“I don’t really know, I just remember this guy I’ve never seen before, he repeats over and over ‘save them’ but I don’t know what he’s talking about”

“You dreamt that last night?” She asked you

“No, probably because I slept with Steve”

“Oh” you missed her disappointed tone and eyes as you clarified

“Not like that, we just shared a bed” you blushed

Robin kept quiet, looking down at her sandwich

“I hope you figure out what the dream means” she said and as she looked at you, you noticed his saddened look.

“Robin are you okay?”

She nodded “Totally” but her eyes said otherwise

“Maybe later you could-”

She interrupted you abruptly by standing up and running towards the tip jar

“Hey! Half of it is mine!” Steve said

“Sorry, I’ll be back in 20!”

And she was gone

Steve looked at you with a frown

“Where is she going?” He asked

“I have no idea”

“The best things is to wait” he agreed, and you walked next to him hitting him playfully with your elbow. He smiled at you and you smiled back.

Dustin frowned looking at your interaction, that was new. He looked at you deep in thought as Steve gave you an ice cream. Suddenly it clicked

“You two had sex!” He exclaimed. The costumers on the tables turned to look at him with weirded faces, Dustin ignored them.

“What?” You asked and looked at Steve

“You guys have been acting weird since we left Steve’s house and I figured that you two had sex last night”

“Woah woah” Steve said “What’s gotten into you, Henderson?”

You were blushing madly now completely uncomfortable

“It’s just that you-”

“I forgot I had to buy some stuff for later, I’ll be back” you walked hurriedly out of Scoops Ahoy and soon disappeared into the crowd.

“Congratulations genius, you scared her away” Steve said with a scoff, turning back to cleaning the counter.

“You totally have feelings for my sister”

“I told I don’t, you should really drop it Dustin I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable or something, I mean, she literally ran away just now”

“She went to the record store; she loves it and she told me she was looking for a new album or something”

“Whatever”

A costumer ended their argument

“Welcome to Scoops Ahoy, I’m Steve and I’ll- what the he’ll are you doing here?”

“Hello Steve”

Dustin couldn’t remember the name of the guy but he knew who he was, he was part of the basketball team and if he remember correctly, it was the guy that Steve was complaining about because he kind of stole his role with the ladies even though he never actually played on any basketball match.

“Working here seems pretty cool” his sarcastic tone made Steve glare at him.

“Yeah, it’s cool because I have a perfect view of how you lie to all the girls telling them what an awesome basketball player you are even though you don’t actually played” Steve ended his comment with a smirk.

“Anyways, I’m looking for a girl that seems to hang around here a lot” he ignored Steve’s comment completely

“You mean Robin?”

“No, not your coworker” he said walking closer “It’s a really cute girl with Y/H/C not wearing a stupid sailor costume”

“Y/N?” Steve said confused

“So that’s her name” he was smirking now

Dustin looked at Steve trying to hide his smile at the sight, Steve was beyond furious.

“Hey Steve, can I- oh…” you were back, a plastic bag hanging from your wrist

You paused, the tension in the room unbearable.

“I was just asking for you”

“Really?” You looked quizzically at the guy in front of Steve.

“Yeah I’m-”

“You want to leave those at the car babe?”

The nickname made you froze, you looked at Steve and nodded slowly, you face showed how confused you were but decided to play along. He walked out of behind the counter and handed you the keys to his car

“Okay… I guess I’ll get going” you said and kissed Steve’s cheek “Goodbye” you waved at them with a smile and walked away. Steve felt his cheek burning in the spot where your lips touched, he cleared his throat and looked at the guy.

“She really isn’t interested, and now that that’s settled, bye” Steve made a small gesture with his hand and the guy walked away angrily.

As soon as he was out of sight Dustin laughed loudly

“What?”

“You should’ve seen your face; you were beyond pissed” he laughed once more, and Steve scoffed

“What the hell was that all about?” You walked inside Scoops Ahoy again, you needed answers.

Steve jumped and looked at you “He’s an asshole not worthy of your time”

You eyed him suspiciously and looked at Dustin, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled

“I’ll decide if he’s worthy or not” you said and looked at Steve crossing your arms across your chest

Steve looked at you and opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“You’ll be surprised what 20 bucks can do” Robin’s voice brought you out of your conversation and you followed her to the back room.

“So” she placed the blueprints on the table “Turns out, that mysterious room beds ventilation like every other room here”

“This is Scoops” she circled the spot with a red marker “We just need to get inside the air vents and move from here to here” she drew a line from one spot to another “We just need someone to do it”

“I’ll do it” your gaze moved to Dustin “Are you sure?”

He nodded

“I can fit anywhere, I’m like jelly”

A few minutes later, Dustin was trying to get inside the vents

“Push me harder Steve!”

“I’m trying” Steve grunted

“What did you said he had again?” Robin asked you

“Cleidocranial Dysplasia, he has no clavicles”

Robin nodded with a small oh, her mouth slightly open.

“You’ll have to touch my butt” Dustin said

“I don’t want to do that!” Steve exclaimed and you laughed

“Touch my butt!”

Steve pushed Dustin harder but failed

“You don’t fit in there Dusty” you said, and he sighed.

The bell made you turn away from them. A little girl was impatiently touching it

Robin and you looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Erica hummed checking inside the air vent with a lantern.

“Yeah, I don’t know” she said coming down the ladder. Steve, Robin, Dustin and you were watching her every move.

“You don’t know if you can fit in?” Dustin said

“Oh, I can fit. I just don’t know if I want to” she answered.

“Are you claustrophobic?” Robin asked

“I don’t have any phobias” She snickered.

“Then what’s the problem?” You asked

“The problem is” she said “I still haven’t heard what’s in this for Erica” her sassy tone almost made you laugh.

A few seconds later you were all sitting on a table, all kinds and flavors of ice cream filled the table as Steve handed her one.

“More fudge please” she handed it back to Steve and he hesitated “Go on” she ushered him with her hands and Steve walked back with the ice cream in hand.

As he walked away Robin grabbed the blueprints again

“Okay, you see this? This is the route you are going to take” she pointed at the line she made a few minutes before.

“Then we just wait for the last delivery to go out tonight” you added.

“Then you knock out the grate, jump down, open the door” Robin said, her tone making it sound like the easiest thing in the world.

“Then you find out what’s in those boxes?” Erica said playing with the spoon.

“Exactly”

“Mh-mmm, and you say this guard is armed”

“Yes, but he won’t be there” Dustin quickly answered

“And booby traps?”

“Booby traps?” You asked. Robin, Dustin and you exchanged looks.

“Lasers, spikes in the wall?” Erica said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

“What?” Robin said

“You know what this half-baked plan of yours sounds like to me?” Erica looked directly at Dustin “Child Endangerment”

“We’ll be in radio contact with you the whole time-” you said

“Ah, ah, ah!” she said with the sassiest tone ever “Child Endangerment”

Robin rolled her eyes annoyed, honestly, you were starting to lose your patience too.

“Erica? Hi, uh” Dustin looked at her “We think this Russians want to do harm to our country, great harm. Don’t you love your country?”

“You can’t spell America without Erica” she answered and took a long sip of her float.

“Uh, Yeah, yeah” Dustin looked confused but you decided not to interrupt him “Oddly, that’s totally true, so don’t do this for us, do it for your country, do this for your fellow man”

She continued to sip loudly

“Do this for America… Erica” Dustin ended the speech with a smile, you almost melted, he’s so cute.

“Ooh!” Erica exclaimed “I just got the chills… oh yeah, from this float, not your speech”

Dustin’s smile disappeared

“Know what I love most about this country?” Erica continued “Capitalism” she looked towards Dustin.

“Do you know what Capitalism is?”

“Yeah” Dustin answered

“Yeah” you and Robin answers in unison

“It means this is a free market system. Which means, people get paid for their services, depending on how valuable their contributions are. And it seems to me, my ability to fit into that little vent is very, very valuable to you all. So, you want my help? This USS Butterscotch better be the first of many, and I’m talking free ice cream for life” she ended her speech eating the cherry looking at Robin.

“We have to agree, it’s our only chance” you said

Robin sighed “Okay Erica, you’ll have your free ice cream”

Erica smiled triumphantly.

Steve finally came back “What did I miss?” He asked sitting down next to you.

“Erica agreed” you said with a laugh, Steve smiled at you.

“Great! Now what?”

“We wait” Robin said.

___

Closing time came faster than you expected and honestly you were anxious to see how the plan would turn out.

“Erica, do you copy?” Robin said through the radio

“Mh-mm, I copy” she answered “You nerds in position or what?”

“Yes, we are in position. It’s all quiet here so you’ve got the green light” Robin answered.

Dustin has the binoculars, you and Steve next to him.

“Roger that, commence operation Child Endangerment”

You rolled your eyes and smiled at her comment.

“Can we not call it that?” Robin said and Steve nodded.

“See you on the other side nerds”

Steve and you looked at each other, worry adorning your faces.

The next few minutes felt like hours, your hands were starting to sweat, and a weird feeling settled in your stomach. You tried to push it away and wait.

“All right nerds, I’m there”

Erica’s voice made you relax; you closed your eyes with a sigh and waited for the next step.

“Do you see anything?” Robin asked

“Yeah, I see those boring boxes you’re so excited about”

“Any guards?”

“Negative”

“Booby traps?”

“If I could see them, they’d be pretty shit traps, wouldn’t they?

You smiled, relaxing more at her comment

"Thank you for that” Robin sounded a little annoyed.

Steve looked at you with a small smile and you returned trying to contain your laughter.

“I’m in”

“Oh, god” Steve said covering his face with his hands. He was just as nervous as you were and that made you smile a little, he was really cute.

A novice came from the door and Erica walked out

“Free ice cream, for life” she said.

You quickly stood up and made your way towards her. Your heart beating loudly, excitement running through your body.

Once you stepped inside the room Steve quickly made his way towards a box and opened it, inside there was another metal box with a lever in the middle, he turned it around and pulled it opening the box.

You looked inside and found four round things with levers

“That’s definitely not Chinese food” Steve said looking down at the contents of the metallic box.

He grabbed one and looked at us “Maybe you should, you know, stand back”

Erica and Robin did, and you hesitated. Steve gave you a nod and you did the same. Dustin didn’t move.

“Come on Dustin, do as he says” you said

“No”

“Just stand back”

“No”

“Step back, seriously” Steve said placing and arm in front of Dustin

“No! No!” He said “If you die, I die”

“Okay” Steve said, and you looked at them with widened eyes but before you could move again Steve turned the lever and pulled out a container with a green liquid inside.

“What the hell?” He said

“What is that?” Robin asked staring at the container

Suddenly the room started to shake violently, and you looked around

“Booby traps” Erica whispered

“Let’s just grab that and go” Robin took the container out of Steve’s hands and walked towards the entrance.

Dustin presses the button, but it didn’t work

“Which one do I press Erica?” He said

“Just press the damn button nerd” she answered

“Which one?”

“Press open door!”

“I’m pressing open door!”

Everyone started talking, giving solutions and commands, Steve walked towards the panel and tried to help Dustin while Robin was trying to move them away so Erica could press the right button.

Your head was spinning thinking of what to do as your heart hammered inside your chest.

Another door closed and you froze.

The room started moving faster, it felt as if you were falling.

Robin screamed

“Dustin!” You screamed and ran towards Dustin holding him as the room continued to fall.

“Shit” you heard Steve said as you closed your eyes holding Dustin tighter.


	5. Chapter Five: Answers

Screams echoed around you, you could hear Steve’s voice saying something and Robin replying. Everyone was screaming things at each other and you felt Dustin letting go of you but for some strange reason you couldn’t see any of that as you looked around you. A second ago you were falling inside an elevator and the other it was dark. None of you friends were around, you could hear them arguing in the distance, everything seemed to be in slow motion as you tried to make out where they went.

You walked slowly around trying to make out were the hell you were.

You were on a highway; a steel house was next to it with a car parked in the front.

A guy had his back to you, and you approached him slowly.

“Hello?” You said and touched his shoulder slightly.

He turned around abruptly and grabbed your wrist again.

“Please save me!” His eyes were full of tears, he looked like he went to hell and came back, his long curly hair was everywhere, he was shaking and breathing heavily.

“I’m not evil” he sobbed “He’s making me do it! It’s not me! Please help me”

“How can I help you? What can I do?”

A shriek came from behind him and he turned around.

“Please please please” tears fell from his eyes “Save me!”

Some tentacle appeared behind him and dragged him harshly away

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” You screamed, everything around started spinning as you hyperventilated trying to run towards him.

“Y/N”

You looked behind

“Steve?”

The elevator stopped abruptly, you gasped for air as you fell hardly on the floor. Some boxes fell with a loud thud and you heard Steve softly in the background groaning in pain.

“It fell on my groin!” He sounded distant, everything felt distant and you couldn’t open your eyes, your body ached “Dustin! Take this off me!”

You heard steps going away and some rustling as Dustin helped Steve stand up.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” You heard Robin’s voice, you tried to talk but no words left your mouth. You felt her touching your face. You could feel your eyes were open, but they weren’t focusing, you just saw shadows.

“Y/N? Y/N!” It was Steve, rushing steps neared you and you stirred

“Holy shit” Dustin said as he watched you move your eyes.

“Are you okay?” You blinked trying to make the blurry sight go away.

You sat up gasping and looked around but found your friends looking worriedly at you.

“Hey, Hey, easy” Steve places his hands on your shoulders to steady you. You calmed your breathing and met his gaze.

“What happened?” Robin asked

“I don’t know” you replied

“Is everyone okay?” Robin asked

Steve started panicking and walked faster towards the panel away “Yeah, I’m totally okay KNOWING THAT THE RUSSIANS DON’T KNOW HOW TO DESIGN ELEVATORS!” he screamed the last part as he frantically pushed all the buttons.

“I think we’ve clearly established that those buttons don’t work” Robin said gesturing towards the panel

“But they are buttons! They have to do something!” Steve answered looking back at her.

“Seems like we need a key card for that” you pointed behind him

“What?” he said

“It’s an electronic lock. Same as the loading dock door. If we don’t have a key card, it won’t operate which means-” you said

“We are stuck in here” Robin added

“Just so you nerds are aware, I’m supposed to be staying the night at Tina’s, and Tina always covers for me. But if I’m not home for uncle Jack’s party tomorrow and my mom finds out you four are responsible,” she gestured at the four of you with her hands, emphasizing her point “She’s gonna hunt you down, one by one, and slit your throat” he made the slit motion with her hands and looked angrily at you.

“I don’t care about Tina!” Steve screamed making you jump with surprise “Or uncle Jack’s party! Your mom’s not gonna be able to find us if we’re dead in a Russian elevator!”

You saw Robin rolling her eyes covering her face with her hands. You looked back at Steve speechless, frankly, you had no idea what to do.

“Hey” Dustin caught your attention “What if we climbed up?” he pointed at the ceiling and you sighed in relief as you saw a small gate. Steve piled up some boxes and climbed up after Dustin.

“What did you say about climbing?” you heard Steve say and you took that as a bad sign, you were probably way down, and it was impossible to climb up and escape.

You weren’t sure how long you’ve been trapped down there but you were sure the sun was up outside, you were laying face up on the floor trying to think of something as Dustin repeated over and over “Code red! Code red! Does anyone copy?”

You also lost count of how many times he has called for help and had no reply.

Steve stood up from his spot and climbed up “Hey! Gotta take it easy on that thing. Gonna drain the battery”

“The Mall is already open” Dustin answered “Someone could be in range!”

“What do you think, Petey the mall cop is going to come down and save the day?” he hopped on top of the elevator and disappeared from your sight, you couldn’t hear what they were saying anymore.

“All right, why are you such a cranky pants after getting to spend the night with my sister”

“Shhhh, Jesus Christ” Steve looked away “Will you just give up on your creepy dream already?”

“I heard you guys talking all night”

“Obviously, we were trying to find a way to open up the door while you children were sleeping. After eight hours we’re still exactly nowhere, which is, you know, probably just a little bit of the reason why I’m feeling just a tad cranky”

Steve unzipped his pants.

“What are you doing?”

Steve looked at him “What do you think I’m doing? I’m taking a leak. Look away”

Dustin did.

Meanwhile inside the elevator, Robin and you were talking about anything and everything, finally catching up after years of being away while Robin continued to check the panel for a way to escape. You were looking around for anything that could help.

“Can you redirect your stream, please?” you looked up and laughed as the stream moved.

“Ugh” she looked away disgusted and you laughed

“I really missed you, you know?” Robin said “Hell, right now, even though we can die or some shit, you still laugh and smile. I really missed that; you made my days more positive”

“What’s more to do? If this are really our last minutes or whatever, might as well die happy”

“I missed your laugh and your enthusiasm, could have been good for me some years ago”

You smiled at her and red tinted her cheeks a little, her gaze looking somewhere else. Suddenly Erica started hitting the container with the green goo against a mental thing.

“Careful! Careful! Careful!” you ran towards her and grabbed to container “We don’t even know what that is!”

“Exactly! It could be useful”

“How” Robin asked standing next to you

“We can survive down here a long time without food, but if the human body doesn’t get water, it will die”

You sighed in exasperation and said, “I hate to break it to you, but this is not water” you pointed at the container.

“No, but it is a liquid and if it comes down to me drinking that shit or dying of thirst, I drink”

You rolled your eyes and Robin scoffed doing the same.

A sound caught yours and Robin’s attention and you looked at the door, Erica grabbed back the container and you ran towards the door pressing your ear against, realization hit you, someone was coming.

You climbed you quickly and told Dustin and Steve “We’ve got company”

You quickly stepped outside, Steve offering his hand to help, and you took it with a small smile and a quiet thank you. Robin and Erica were right behind you. You closed the small gate and waited.

The doors opened and Steve looked down. The guys were talking with each other in Russian, so you had no idea what they were saying.

“Does anyone know how to speak Russian?” Dustin said sarcastically.

Steve placed his fingers on his lips signaling you to stay quiet. He eyed Erica’s container and Erica looked at him with narrowed eyes. Steve waited, and once the guys were out of sight and the door started closing, he snatched the container and jumped inside, placing the container on the door stopping it from closing completely.

Erica threw her backpack and Steve caught it easily, she jumped down first, then Dustin and Robin. You jumped last making sure there was no sign that you were there and quickly slid underneath, Steve right behind you as the container started to creak. Your heart was hammering in your chest "Come on Steve!“ when Steve was finally out, the container broke spilling its contents on the floor, it burned the floor making a huge hole, Erica, Steve, Dustin, Robin and you stared at the hole with wide eyes.

You turned to Erica and said, "You still want to drink that?” Erica glared at you and you smiled teasingly at her.

“Holy mother of God” Dustin exclaimed and you and the others looked.

“Well” Steve said “I hope you guys are in shape” he started walking “I’m looking at you roast beef” he smacked Dustin’s chest lightly and kept on. You smacked Steve on the head for that.

“Let’s go, come on” you moved Erica and Dustin, Robin walking next to Erica. Dustin looked at you and said, “Why me?” you just smiled placing your arm around his shoulder and continued your way across the large tunnel.

Minutes passed, and the tunnel only seemed to grow larger with every step you made. You were singing quietly and that somehow relaxed the others and yourself.

“You have to admit it” Dustin’s voice made you stop your singing and Steve let out an annoying sound at the interruption, you smiled “ As a feat of engineering alone, this is really impressive”

“What are you talking about? It’s a total fire hazard” Steve objected “There’s no stairs, no sirens, just an elevator that drops you halfway to hell”

“They’re commies. You don’t pay people, they cut corners” Erica looked up at Steve.

“To be fair to our Russian comrades” Robin said “I don’t think this tunnel was designed for walking”

“Think about it, they developed the perfect system for transporting that cargo” Dustin said.

“It all comes into the mall like every other delivery. And then they load it up onto those trucks and nobody’s the wiser” Robin continued

“You think that they built the mall so they could transport that green poison?” Steve asked

“I doubt it’s something as boring as poison, there’s gotta be something bigger behind all of this” you said

“You are probably right, there’s probably something like promethium or something” Dustin said

“What the hell is that?” Steve asked

“It’s what Victor Stone’s dad used to make Cyborg’s bionic and cybernetic components” Dustin answered him, and you laughed lightly. 

“Duh” you replied, and Steve rolled his eyes playfully with a smile.

“You are all so nerdy, you make me physically ill” she made a gagging noise and you scoffed

“No, no, no. No, don’t lump me in with them” Steve said and you rolled your eyes “I’m not a nerd, all right?”

“Why so sensitive?” you asked with a raised eyebrow

“Afraid of losing cool points to a ten-year-old child?” Robin said with a smirk. Robin and you high fived.

“No, I’m just saying I don’t know jack shit about Prometheus”

“Promethium” Dustin corrected “Prometheus is just a Greek mythological figure, but whatever. All I’m saying is, it’s probably used to make something”

“Or power something” Robin said

“Like a nuclear weapon?” Erica asked “Totally” you answered.

“Walking towards a nuclear weapon. That’s great” Steve continued.

“But if they are building something why here?” Robin said “I mean, Hawkins. Seriously, of all places” Robin continued talking walking ahead, you stayed behind with Dustin and Steve

“You think the Russians know?” Steve said

“About-”

“They could”

“So, its connected”

“Maybe”

“But how?” you watched them argue quietly

“I don’t know but it’s…”

“Possible” both said

“Are you guys talking about that portal thing you told me about Dustin?” they nodded.

“Excuse me” Robin said, the three of you looked at her “ Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?”

Dustin and Steve exchanged looks.

A radio static sounded and the three of you ran towards the backpack, Dustin grabbed his walkie

“A trip to China sounds nice” Robin translated “If you tread lightly. It’s the code”

“Wherever that broadcast is coming from-” Dustin spoke

“It’s close. And if there’s one thing we know about that signal…”

“It can reach the surface” you smiled hopefully as you said it, looking at the others.

“Let’s go” Robin said and you all stood up continuing to walk faster.

There was more movement around you, you could hear people walking around as you hid behind a big metal box, you didn’t really know what it was to be honest.

Steve moved ahead to check around.

“Okay, clear, let’s go”

You walked behind him as quietly as possible, your hands grabbing the back of his uniform.

“Okay, that was close” Robin stated.

“Way too close” Dustin said.

“Relax” Steve glanced at them “Okay" Just relax, nobody saw…“

He stopped mid-sentence, you moved next to him and widened your eyes at the sight. A lot of Russian soldiers were walking around, a Russian lady was talking through the PA. Some were armed, others seemed to be scientists and others drove around in small red cars.

"Shit”

You quickly moved out of sight, hiding behind some box again.

“I saw it” Erica whispered “First floor, northwest”

“Saw what?” Steve asked

“The comms room”

“You saw the comms room?” you asked her.

“Are you sure?” Steve looked back towards the soldiers as he talked.

“Correct. The door was open for a second, and I saw a bunch of lights and machines and shit in there”

Steve frowned “That could be a lot of different things”

“I’ll take those odds” Robin said looking directly at Steve and he sighed.

Everyone looked, as you hid again Steve looked at everyone.

“Okay. We’re gonna move fast, we’re gonna stay low. Okay?”

“Okay”

You all walked away. You were closer to the door; you were just waiting for Steve’s sign.

“Let’s go” he said, and you walked faster before the door closed. Steve stopped it and made way for the rest of you to walk inside the room.

You completely froze as a guy turned in his chair, taking his headphones off.

He stood up, his hand making his way towards his waist.

Robin advanced and spoke Russian, the guy answered, and Robin continued, the guy looked completely confused and you feared for your life.

The man scoffed and suddenly Steve screamed launching himself at the guy. They fought, the guy threw Steve on top of the table and you gasped, Steve recovered and grabbed the microphone hitting the guy on the head with it, he fell unconscious. Steve was panting and his was a little messy, your heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“You did it!” Dustin exclaimed happily “You won a fight”

Steve looked at the unconscious guy on the floor and chuckled softly, you moved towards him and hugged him, you could feel how wildly his heart was beating and you were sure he could feel yours too.

Dustin grabbed the guy’s key card “What are you doing?” Erica asked him

“Getting our ticket out of here”

“Are you kidding? Do you plan to walk all the way back?” she exclaimed

“Oh, I don’t know, I was thinking we could relax, have a picnic maybe” they continued bickering as you and Robin made you way towards the stairs, a bright blue light coming from the upper floor as you walked up. There was a door with a small window and the both of you looked through it. Robin walked downstairs quickly to tell the others.

In no less than a minute she was back up, Steve, Dustin and Erica behind her. All of you walked through the door and cautiously made your way towards the light. You gasped

“Holy shit” Dustin said

A machine was the source of the light, it seemed to work with the green poison, and it was making a hole on the wall. That was probably the portal Dustin told you about. You looked at Steve and Dustin, their horrified expressions confirmed your suspicion. Something terrible was going to happen soon.


	6. Chapter Six: Stolen Happiness

8 years ago

“I tell you Robin, you are the best and the prettiest, you’ll do just fine!” You assured her as she changed into her concert clothes.

“Really?” She stepped outside with her full attire on except for the hat.

“Of course! After the concert we’ll go to my house, my mom prepared us dinner. You can even stay over if you want” you answered giving her a sided hug “And if someone makes fun of you or something, I’ll kick their asses, I promise”

“Thanks Y/N! You’re the best”

You smiled at her brightly and walked towards the school’s gym. She quickly made her way with the other band members and you looked for an empty place to sit.

You placed yours and Robin’s backpacks behind you and sat down, waiting for the concert to start as you looked at the other kids and some parents. Robin’s parents couldn’t go because they had work or something, some adult stuff that was incomprehensible for you at that age, but Robin didn’t care, with you there was more than enough.

Meanwhile, Steve really didn’t wanted to go, but still he did, their English teacher would give extra points if they attended the concert and Steve needed them to pass so his friends agreed to go with him too and after the concert they’ll go play somewhere else and enjoy some snacks they’ve bought before going to the school’s gym.

“It’ll probably be boring as hell as always” one of his friends said as they parked their bikes on their usual spot

“Yeah” they argued “Full of losers too”

“I know but I really need those points, my parents will be mad if they see I failed again”

The boys kept silent and walked towards the gym.

They were surprised to see that the gym was packed, when they spotted a place for all to sit, they sprinted towards it. Steve was distracted and when he noticed his friends were missing, he groaned running behind them. Everyone was already seated and there seemed to be no place for him. His friends laughed.

“You were way too slow”

Steve groaned “Once this is over let’s meet at the entrance and we’ll go back to my house to continue playing”

They all agreed, and Steve started looking for another place to sit. He finally spotted one next to a girl. He smiled and walked towards it, his hands on his pockets.

“Is this taken?” He asked, the girl looked at him and softly said no, he sat down and looked around awkwardly.

“I’m Steve” he said breaking the silence

“I’m Y/N”

“Are you here for the extra points?”

“No, my best friend is part of the band”

“I see”

Conversation flowed easily between the two kids, Steve occasionally joking and you laughing at how stupid he was.

The headmaster appeared and introduced the band and you quickly spotted Robin. You waved happily at her and she smiled at you, frowning as she noticed someone sitting next to you, she knew that boy, his name was Steve Harrington.

He was with her in one of her classes. She couldn’t understand how every girl found him attractive or cool. If you asked Robin, she thought he was messy and not so smart, he’d probably turn into a jerk when he was older.

She flinched at your attitude, she has never seen you like that before and it gave her an uncomfortable feeling in her belly. You were smiling but it wasn’t your usual smile, it was nervous, almost shy, you were constantly playing with your hair placing it behind your ear or just twirling it between your fingers. But what caught her completely off guard, were your eyes, they were looking at him in such a way she could not describe, you have never looked at her like that before, hell, you’ve never given anyone that look before. Her stomach twisted as she watched you laughing at something Steve said.

The concert was over sooner than you would have liked, talking with Steve was really fun, he seemed like a nice kid. Robin walked towards you as soon as she had packed her instrument wasting no more time. She wanted Steve to be gone.

“You were amazing Robin!” you exclaimed giving her a hug, the uneasy feeling of before leaving her as soon as she felt you in her arms.

“Thanks”

“You did great” Robin looked at Steve with his eyes a little narrowed, she ignored him and looked at you again.

“Can you pass me my bag please? I’ll go change quickly and then we can go” you handed it to her, and she quickly walked away to change. You looked back at Steve with an apologetic look in your eyes.

“Sorry, she usually gets cranky after her concerts” you said scratching the back of your neck “Probably because her nervousness leaves, to be honest I don’t really know”

“Don’t worry” he assured you. You were soon engaged in a conversation while you waited for Robin to come back.

“I’m ready” Robin said, you looked at her and smiled. You grabbed your bag and stood up, Steve doing the same.

“Bye Steve, see you around” you waved at him and turned around, walking away with Robin.

“Wait!” you looked back at him.

“My friends and I are going to my house to play; do you want to come? Robin can come too”

You smiled brightly at that, Robin narrowed her eyes and quickly answered “I’m sorry, we already have plans, we have to organize Y/N’s birthday party tomorrow”

Steve looked disappointed “Tomorrow’s your birthday?” you nodded with a shy smile, fidgeting with your fingers.

“I guess I’ll have to buy you a present” he winked at you and you blushed, Robin rolled her eyes and grabbed your arm, pulling you with her as she walked away.

“Bye Steve!” you said, and he waved at your goodbye.

Your mom was already waiting for you outside the school, Robin and you got inside the car and said hello.

“How was the concert sweeties?” she asked driving off.

“It was awesome as always” you answered looking at Robin with a warm smile, she blushed and returned the smile.

“I bet it was”

“Where’s Dustin?”

“He’s at home, Mike, Will and Lucas are there too”

“Is Nancy there too?” you asked

“She couldn’t come, she had things to do with her mom, darling”

“Okay”

Your mom was silent the rest of the way home, Robin and you talking about tomorrow and the things you’d do once you arrived at your house.

When you arrived, Robin and you ran inside.

“Y/N!” Dustin ran and hugged you tightly, you hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

“Hello Dusty, hello boys” you said, and they waved at you. Dustin let go of you and you made your way towards your room, Robin right behind you.

“You’ll see Y/N, tomorrow, I’ll give you the best present you’ve ever received” she said, you were eating M&M’s laying on the floor.

“I’m sure you will Robin” you swallowed the M&M’s that were on your mouth “I want to see what Steve’s going to give me” a small smile appeared on your face.

“Do you really think he’s going to give you something? I mean, you met him today”

You shrugged your shoulders, the smile never leaving your face

“You are way too positive Y/N, he’s stupid, I bet he’s going to forget”

Your smiled disappeared and Robin felt bad but said nothing.

“Robin! Your mom’s outside”

She grabbed her things and put her shoes on, you walked behind her towards the door,

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Sure, love you”

Robin rolled her eyes “Love you too dork”

You closed the door after she got inside her car.

“Dustin is already asleep, go change and I’ll put you to bed in a bit” you nodded and went towards your room. You changed into your pajamas and waited for your mom. She arrived a few minutes later.

“Mom?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Is dad coming home tomorrow?”

“I don’t know baby” she said sitting next to you on your bed “But I’m sure he’ll call to congratulate you”

You smiled faintly “Now go to sleep, tomorrow’s a big day”

She kissed your forehead and stood up. She turned off the lights and closed the door, you fell asleep soon after.

“Happy birthday to you” the sun was shining outside, you opened your eyes slowly and smiled, sitting up “Happy birthday to you” your mom came inside the room, a plate with stacked Eggo’s and whipped cream and a candle on top in her hands. Dustin sleepily walking behind her.

“Happy birthday dear Y/N” she sat on your bed and helped Dustin up after placing the plate on your lap “Happy birthday to you” she finished with a smile, you smiled brightly “Go on, blow your candles”

“Do you want to blow them with me Dusty?” he nodded eagerly now fully awake “On the count of three”

Dustin settled himself next to you and got ready “One… two… three!” Dustin and you blowed the candles and your mom applauded. Dustin giggled and hugged you “Happy birthday” you hugged him back.

“Let’s get ready for school or it’ll get late”

Everyone went to their usual routines and it ended up getting late. When you got to your school the classes had already started so you ran towards your classroom.

You settled on your usual spot and apologized to your teacher, she just smiled and congratulated you with a smile. You thanked her and classes went on as usual.

You didn’t find Robin at lunchtime and Steve was missing too. You ate your lunch alone and went to the rest of your classes afterwards.

The last bell rang and with a smile you ran out, waiting for Robin at the entrance of the school so you could go home and continue celebrating. Steve completely out of your mind. You looked around as you waited but Robin was nowhere to be seen.

You heard someone call your name and you turned your head, your eyes glowing at the sight, your father was right there next to his car.

“Dad!” you ran towards him, he received you with a hug

“Are you here to pick me up?”

“Of course, sweets, I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world” you hugged him again.

“I missed you”

He opened the passenger’s door and you hopped inside.

Your dad started his car and drove off.

“Your birthday surprise is really far, you should sleep sweets” you smiled and closed your eyes, dozing off.

Robin quickly ran out of the school and frowned; you were nowhere to be seen. She decided to wait for your mother, maybe you were talking with a teacher. And she waited and waited but you never appeared, she was starting to worry.

She saw your mom’s car, she parked in front of her and rolled down her window with a frown “Where’s Y/N?”

“I don’t know” Robin asked.

Your mother stepped out of the car and started searching for you. They asked teachers and anyone that was close, but no one has seen you.

“Come on Robin, I’ll take you to your house” she sounded worried but kept calm.

“But I want to look for her too” Robin pouted.

“I know baby, but I thinks it’s better if we call the police”

Robin got inside the car defeated and looked out the window as Mrs. Henderson drove her home.

Her mother was home, she opened the door and let both inside. Robin felt her eyes watering and quickly went to her room. Her mom and Mrs. Henderson stayed at the living room.

She grabbed one of her backpacks and placed inside a few things to help her with her search. She opened her window and as she heard Mrs. Henderson cry, she jumped out, ready to find you.

It was late, her lantern wasn’t helping much now, and she was desperate. She couldn’t find you anywhere. She went to the police station, but they told her they were already investigating. She decided to go back home.

Weeks passed and there was no news of you, the Henderson family were desperate, your face was on the Hawkins Post and your mother pasted posters with your face and name on every corner of Hawkins.

Robin was devastated too. She missed you more than anything and she was desperate to have you back. But nothing could be done about it, you were gone without a trace and god knows with whom. She could only hope you were fine wherever you were.

It’s been two months. Two months since you were gone when she finally heard the devastating news.

She had just arrived from school, and her mother had that look on her face that could only mean one thing: bad news. Robin felt her hands start to sweat and shake. Her heart beating faster as she waited, what if you were dead?

She sat down at the table, her mother across from her. She reached for Robin’s hand and she took it.

Her mother sighed.

“Robin, they found Y/N”

“And where’s she?”

“With her father”

She smiled excitedly “And when is she coming back?”

“Robin…” her smiled disappeared.

“"Remember that her parents divorced?” She nodded, not knowing where this was going “Well, he doesn’t want to bring Y/N back”

Robin looked down at her lap not really knowing what to say.

“They are trying to get her back but her father’s not cooperating”

“That means she’s not coming back?” She was crying now, her mom pulled her into her arms as she sobbed.

“She’ll be back Robin” she said.

“I’m sure of it”


	7. Chapter Seven: Failed Escape

“The gate”

You heard Dustin and Steve say in unison, they turned around and you did the same telling Robin and Erica to follow you back downstairs.

“I don’t understand. You have seen this before?” Robin asked, the whole team was making their way rapidly downstairs, now that you had a key card you thought it would be easier to sneak out.

“Not exactly” Steve answered “Then what, exactly?”

“All you need to know is it’s bad” Dustin said “Really bad”

“Like, end-of-the-human-race-as-we-know-it kind of bad" You looked at Dustin with a confused look, what the hell?

“And you know this how?” the five of you were already at the bottom of the stairs as Robin said it. She was desperate for answers and even though you kind of knew the El story, you were desperate for more details.

“Um, Steve? Where’s your Russian friend?” Erica said and you looked at the ground where the Russian guy was supposed to lay unconscious, but he was nowhere to be seen. Seconds later alarms starting blaring.

“Shit” Steve said and ran towards the door, he opened and checked outside, you looked over his shoulder and found the guy he punched crouched talking to other guards and pointing your way. They looked towards your direction quickly spotting you and shouting something in Russian. Steve quickly closed the door and whispered, “Shit”

“Go, go, go, go, go!” he said running towards a door, Dustin leading the group.

“Shit” Dustin said and opened the door continuing to run. You closed the door rapidly not looking behind you, almost crashing into Robin as they stopped abruptly. You looked around you, you were in control room full of Russian scientists and glowing consoles, their office chairs squeaked as they turned to look at you.

“Shit!” you said. “Go, go, go, go!” you kept running soon reaching some stairs as the Russian soldiers busted inside the room. Your mind was racing, your lungs burned.

Dustin shrieked as he pushed someone making way for all of you, you didn’t even look at the guy, frozen in his spot.

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!” Dustin kept saying, you finally realized your surroundings. The machine was right in front of you, blue lighting almost hypnotizing moving around the machine, you froze, staring at it wide eyed and open mouthed too. “Holy shit! Holy shit!” Dustin screamed at the top of his lungs and looked behind, the soldiers almost catching up with you.

“This way!” Steve said and ran away, you pulled Dustin with you as you ran behind him “Oh shit, oh shit” Steve pushed some barrels towards other guards that appeared at your right “Come on! Keep going!”

You could feel fear and adrenaline rushing through your body. Robin ran past you “This way!” you followed her inside a room.

“Hold the door! “Steve said, you heard the guards crash into it, and you panicked.

"Y/N” you heard Steve call your name and you ran to help him with the door.

“Shit!” Dustin said, frantically looking around to find something to escape.

The guards were pushing the door, yelling.

“Robin!” you screamed, “Help us!” she quickly ran, crashing against the door and helping you keeping it closed. You grunted; your arms ached as you kept pushing the door.

“Here! Come on, let’s go!” you heard Erica say.

“Come on!” it was Dustin, you looked at him, your heart breaking, you had to stay so they could escape, tears were running down you face as you met Dustin’s terrified stare, he knew what you were thinking “Come on Y/N!” he tried again

“No! Go on” Steve said and grabbed your arm, harshly pushing you away and towards Dustin, you ignored the pain in your arm and looked at him.

“I’ll stay with you!” you screamed “No! You must go Y/N” you ignored him and ran towards him again, he looked at you and with his free arm pushed you away again, “Dustin! Take her away!”

Dustin ran towards your side and pulled you up “Come on Y/N” you hesitantly walked with him, your eyes never leaving Steve’s.

“Just go get some help, okay?” Dustin pushed you gently and you jumped inside the vents.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Steve yelled again; Dustin kept looking at them utterly terrified.

“GO!” Steve and Robin yelled “I won’t forget you!” Dustin said.

“GO!” they screamed again, and he closed the gate. You kept silent and unmoving listening to what was happening upwards.

The door flew open and Robin yelped as she fell to the ground. The soldiers barged inside pointing their guns at Steve and Robin.

You were trembling as you heard the guards saying stuff in Russian, the sound of guns barreling filled your eyes and you breath hitched. Slow steps echoed around the room and some orders were screamed in Russian. Some grunting and yelps were heard, you could hear Robin screaming something, but you could not make out what it was.

You heard the door closing and then complete silence. You waited a few seconds and walked towards the gate “What the hell are you doing?” you ignored Erica as you opened the gate, looking around room in fear.

It was empty, Robin and Steve were gone.


	8. Chapter Eight: Holding Out For a Hero

Dustin grabbed your arm and harshly pulled you back inside closing the gate.

“Ouch!” You exclaimed touching your arm as you glared at your brother.

“Are you insane!?” He exclaimed “They could’ve barged in any moment!”

“Jeez! Sorry” you said, “It’s just… they are gone” tears fell down again “And it’s my fault! I could’ve done something! Helped them close the door, Steve, he pushed me and Robin, oh Robin I hope she’s okay, what if they kill them before we get help? Oh god I don’t know what do anymore I just-”

Dustin grabbed your shoulders tightly and shook “Calm down!” he exclaimed not letting go of your shoulders “No one’s going to die, you hear me? We’ll come up with something! You need to be calm so we can get the shit outta here”

You stared at him speechless “I know you are worried, I am too, but we need to stick together and come up with a plan to save them before it’s too late”

You nodded and he finally let you go.

“For now, let’s crawl around and find and exit” Dustin started, and Erica followed, with you behind both kids.

Footsteps above you echoed around the vents as you crawled around, trying to keep the tears and negative thoughts away. You could hear Erica and Dustin talking and you tried to listen to their conversation to keep you distracted but it was harder with every passing second.

You found yourselves stuck, Dustin was trying to open a panel to stop the moving fan so you could continue moving, you felt more relaxed now as you heard Dustin talking to Erica about what happened with the Demodogs.

“By ‘we’ you are including Lucas?” Erica sounded unconvinced and you smiled breathing a little loudly through your nose.

“Of course,” Dustin looked at Erica for a moment and went back to the task at hand

“So, all that shit you told me, Lucas was there?”

Dustin nodded

“Really? My brother? Lucas Sinclair?”

“Yes!” Dustin’s voice was louder now, your smile widened. You remembered how Lucas was always the most fearful of the group, you guessed that hadn’t changed thanks to Erica’s doubt, but you believed Dustin, if he said Lucas was there, then Lucas was there.

“I don’t believe you” she finally said, and you giggled.

“Wait, so you believe everything about El and the gate, and the Demodogs and the Mind Flayer, but you question your brother’s involvement?”

It was hilarious, really, how could Erica believe that sci-fi story and not his brother’s involvement was beyond you, but at least it made you laugh while everything else around you seemed to fall apart in chaos.

“That’s correct” she said with a nod.

“Makes total sense” to your surprise Dustin agreed, your suspicions were true after all, he was still the same fearful kid as all those years ago.

“Do you need help with that?” you asked, your voice barely audible and a little raspy.

“No” he said, and you shrugged, letting him continue. Erica was having none of that though.

“Well, it’s taking a while so-” she said

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock” Dustin looked annoyed as hell.

“All right, so if we don’t find a more efficient method to stop these fans, we are never gonna find help and your ice cream buddies are screwed”

Your breath hitched and you looked at Dustin, fear flooding your eyes, what if she was right? He noticed but said nothing turning his attention to Erica once again.

“Yeah, with that attitude, they are”

“I’m just being realistic. I mean, we’ve made it about point-three miles in nine hours. Then we had to walk three hours down that tunnel, so I’d estimate ten miles back to the elevator, which should take us approximately twelve-and-a-half days”

Dustin and you exchanged surprised looks and looked back at Erica.

“Did you just do all that in your head?” you said with an incredulous tone.

“I’m good with numbers” she answered.

“Holy shit” Dustin exclaimed “You are nerd”

“What?”

“You… are… a… nerd”

“Okay” Erica said “You better take that back nerd”

“Can’t put the truth back in the box” you said with a shrug and a playful smile appeared on your face as she stared at you wide eyed.

“But it’s not the truth” she argued.

“Let’s examine the facts, shall we?” Dustin said “Fact one: you are a math whiz, apparently”

“That was a pretty straightforward equation”

“Fact number two” Dustin ignored her and continued “You’re a political junkie”

You remembered her speech at Scoops, Dustin was right.

“Just because I do not agree with Communism as an ideology-”

“Fact number three: you love My Little Pony” Dustin grabbed Erica’s backpack.

“And what does that have to do with this?” she grabbed her backpack and placed it beside her.

“Ah, let’s go back to the ponies’ last adventure, okay?” You kept silent, eager to see where this conversation was going “The evil centaur team and Tirek turns Applejack into a dragon at Midnight castle, and then Megan and the other ponies have to use Moochick’s magic to defeat his rainbow of darkness, saving them from a lifetime of enslavement”

You snickered; Erica’s face was priceless.

“All the pink of the world cannot disguise the irrefutable fact that centaurs and castles and dragons and magic are all standard nerd tropes. So, My Little Pony, is, in fact, nerdy and you, Erica, are a nerd”

“And how do you know so much about My Little Pony?” she asked placing her hand under her chin.

“Because, I’m…” Dustin finally grabbed the panel’s small door “A nerd” he finished and pulled at the cables making the fan stop completely.

“Let’s go, nerd” you moved and looked back at Erica as she glared at Dustin for his comment. You smiled.

“Show off” you whispered at Dustin and he smirked at you, crawling ahead to lead the group once again.

*

Steve groaned as he received another punch. How come every time weird shit happened again, he always got beaten somehow? First Jonathan, then Billy and now some Russian soldier? Just when he thought he had finally won his first fight…

“That one stung” he gasped for air as he looked up again.

“Who do you work for?”

“For the millionth time, I work at Scoops Ahoy!” his voice sounded desperate as he gasped for air, repeating the name of the company that hired him. However, the officer did not seem to believe any word that left his lips.

Another punch, but this time on his stomach. He grunted in pain “What the hell?! Look at my outfit!” he exclaimed, he was out of ideas “Do you think I wear this for fun or something? You think I’m a spy in a sailor’s uniform?” Maybe he shouldn’t have said the last part, but he didn’t care anymore, his head was spinning, and his body and face ached like hell. Another punch, same place, he closed his eyes and grunted.

“How did you get in?”

“I already told you” he said between gaps “My delivery didn’t come and my friends and I thought that it was left at the loading dock, so we went in the room, and then it turned into an elevator, and then… and then we dropped and then, next thing we know, I open my eyes, and we’re in this… wonderful facility. I swear to God, nobody knows about it, nobody saw us. You could just let us go, all right? We are not gonna tell anyone about this, we promise. Shit happens, life goes on. And, uh… ice- ice cream. Everyone loves ice cream, right? I don’t if you have Russian ice cream or if that is considered gelato. But whatever you want, seriously. USS Butterscotch, you gotta try it”

The officer looked at him, he felt those eyes bury into his soul as he finished, almost trembling with fear.

The soldiers in the room laughed with the officer, Steve laughed nervously with them.

Maybe they finally believed him, and now, they were gonna let them go and they’d just forget about this and he’d be able to continue his normal life.

His hopes died when the officer asked again: “Who do you work for?”

He pleaded and the last thing he felt, were hard knuckles against his cheekbone before everything went black.

The soldiers dragged Steve to another room. Throwing him inside.

Two more soldiers were dragging Robin too. She was struggling and screaming, telling them to let her go, but they threw her inside anyway. She landed painfully on her back next to Steve. She quickly sat up, calling Steve’s name only to find he was unconscious. She tried to wake him up as the door opened. She looked up; eyes full of anger.

“What did you do to him?” she said.

The officer slapped her across the face, and she fell back again with a grunt. She whimpered as the same soldiers that dragged her inside picked her up again. “Don’t touch me!”

They sat her down harshly and she grunted again, her back pressed against Steve’s.

“Steve, wake up” she tried again “Steve!”

They tied them up, Robin trashed around trying to break free.

The officer walked towards Steve and pulled his head up by his hair.

“Don’t touch him!” she said.

He clicked his tongue and let Steve go; his head fell.

“Steve! Can you hear me?”

He walked around them, “I think your friend need a doctor” his voice thick with a Russian accent, Robin’s stomach churned. He stopped in front of her, her angry stare never leaving his frame “Good thing we have the best ones here” The officer laughed and looked at the soldiers, they laughed with him and Robin snapped, spitting across his face.

He pulled out a handkerchief and washed the spit away, glaring daggers at Robin, she glared back.

“You are going to regret that little bitch”

Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them down, breathing heavily as the officer said something in Russian and walked away, the soldiers behind him.

“Bastards” she followed them with her gaze “Let us out of here!” she kept screaming and the door closed loudly, leaving her alone with Steve unconscious against her back.

*

Dustin pulled aside the gate and you stood up looking around. You looked around the room, it was full of the green goo the elevator transported.

The three of you stepped outside and continued to look around. You watched Dustin walk away and walked behind him next to Erica, you smiled as you saw a small red car in front of you.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Erica asked as Dustin grabbed the steering wheel

“How hard can it be? Max did it” Dustin sat inside, ready to drive.

“What the hell Dustin? I’m driving” you said standing next to him, crossing your arms across your chest frowning.

Dustin ignored you completely “Aw, come on” you looked over his shoulder to see that the key was missing, obviously.

“You seriously thought they were going to leave the key there?” Erica said.

“There’s gotta be a spare somewhere” Dustin answered looking around the car. Erica sighed and walked away. You watched her look around and decided to help Dustin with the missing key.

“Dustin?”

“Yeah?” he answered, not looking away, he stepped out to keep looking for a key.

“How big did you say the Demogorgon was?”

“Nine feet or so, why?” he turned to look at the table next to the car. Erica did not answer, and you kept looking, Dustin doing the same.

“Found them” Dustin said and you looked up with a smile.

“Great!” you said a frown replacing your smile as you noticed that Erica was missing.

“Erica?” Dustin and you said in unison and jumped when an electric sound answered you. You looked towards Dustin and found Erica holding weapon.

“What the hell is that?” Dustin asked and you tried to steady your heartbeat placing your hand on your chest and closing your eyes, taking deep breaths.

“A deadly weapon” she answered, “Could be useful” She turned it on again and Dustin jumped back in surprise.

Erica had a point.

“For what?” Dustin asked and looked at you.

“We could help our friends” she said.

“Thought you were more realistic than that, nerd”

She rolled her eyes and walked away “We don’t even know where they are, and even if we knew, there are probably a million guards there with weapons way deadlier than that”

Erica got inside the car, Dustin followed her as he talked “The best we can do for them is to get out of here and find help”

Dustin had a point too, but what if something bad happens to them while you try to escape?

He sat on the driver’s seat, you cleared your throat and raised an eyebrow, he huffed and gave you keys, making more room for you “Just trust me on this one okay?” he said as you sat down and started the car.

You wanted to trust him, you really did, but your instinct was telling you something else.

*

Steve felt calm, it has been a while since he last felt like that before. He opened his eyes slowly, a hand softly playing with his hair and he hummed, he tried to sit up, but his body ached, he hissed.

“Easy there tiger” a voice said, and he met E/C eyes and a warm smile “Y/N?”

“Come on, dingus” her palm was against his cheek and he leaned into her touch, not really feeling anything. A scream echoed around, you looked away from him and pulled your hand away, standing up, his head fell against the blanket underneath him.

“You have to go” you said, the wind moving your hair around as he watched you.

“What?” he asked, trying to move again, his body didn’t respond. You started walking away and he screamed your name.

“Open your eyes Steve” he heard you whisper, and you were gone, the screams got louder, and his head ached.

Robin could hear her screams echoing, her throat was sore, but she kept screaming, hoping someone would come in and saved them.

“Would you stop yelling?” she heard Steve’s voice and relaxed immediately. She looked his way and then up at the ceiling.

“Steve! Oh my god” she panted and called his name again. “Are you okay?” she asked when he didn’t reply.

“My ears are ringing, and I can’t really breathe. My eye feels like it’s about to pop out of my skull, but apart from that I’m doing pretty good” his voice was raspy, he really sounded like shit.

“Well, the good news is that they are calling you a doctor” she chuckled, trying to lighten up the somber mood. Steve looked up.

“Is this his workplace? Because I love the vibe” he answered and Robin chuckled again, glad Steve was conscious and joking around with her.

“You see that table over there to your right?” Steve looked at the wrong direction “Your other right” Robin corrected, and Steve looked “You see those scissors?”

“Uh-huh”

“Maybe if we move at the same time, we’ll be able to get over there and maybe I can kick the table and knock them into your lap”

“And I could cut the binds” Steve said

“Yeah, and then we’ll get out of here”

“Gotcha, we can do that”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it! Those morons just left the scissors there” Steve’s voice sounded more awake, and even a little happy.

“Total morons” Robin agreed with a laugh “Okay, on the count of three we are gonna hop”

“Okay, okay, I gotcha”

“One, two, three” they moved. Relief washed over them, Robin’s plan started smoothly and hopefully will end just like that. They counted together and moved again.

“This is gonna work!” Robin exclaimed, a huge smile on her lips

“We’re almost there. Ready?” They counted together again but when they moved the chair slipped and they fell on the floor, both groaned in pain. Robin laughed softly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Steve tried to look at her “Don’t cry” Robin giggled louder and Steve frowned “Are you laughing?” he asked

“I’m sorry! I just, I can’t believe I’m going to die in a secret Russian base with Steve 'The Hair’ Harrington”

“We’re not gonna die, we’re gonna get out of here, okay?” Steve ignored the nickname and focused instead of thinking about a new plan.

“Do you remember, those school band concerts to gain extra points?” Robin’s voice made him stop thinking.

“What?”

“The charity concerts, that’s what us band dweebs called them” Robin looked towards Steve, a fond smile on her face as she remember her younger years at school “We organized them every year so the kids that needed extra points would have a chance to pass. You’d always go, with your friends”

Steve kept quiet.

“I played in the band; I’d always watch you take your usual seat every single year. Mister cool… the King of Hawkins himself. Do you even remember me? Or her?” her tone was sad when she finished the sentence and Steve wondered who the other girl was, she was talking about. He kept quiet, guilt spreading through his body.

She chuckled softly “Of course you don’t. You were a real asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know”

“But it didn’t matter that you were an ass. I was still obsessed with you” she admitted “Us losers, we just wanted to feel accepted, normal…”

“If it makes you feel better, everything that everyone says, what you should or care about, Its total bullshit. But I guess you gotta mess up before to figure things out”

“I hope so” she said “I feel like my whole life has been one big error”

Steve laughed “Yep”

“At least it can’t get any more messed up than this” she smiled, maybe if they got out, she’d have a second chance and she’d finally be able to make everything right.

They laughed.

“I wish I had known you before” He said “I’d have passed all my classes and maybe I’d be on my way to college instead of being trapped here”

“And I’d have no idea that a Russian base was underneath this and I’d be slinging ice cream with some other idiot” Both teens chuckled, Robin’s eyes stung, and she blinked away the tears.

“It was fun while it lasted”

“It was”

Buzzing sounds filled the room and the door was open again. Steve and Robin looked towards the sound rapidly. The officer looked down at them

“Where were you two going?” his voice sounded almost playful and he clicked his tongue in a scolding manner. The other soldiers placed them up again.

“Try telling the truth this time. That’ll make your visit with the doctor less painful” The officer moved the hair out of Steve’s eyes and then grabbed his chin. He winced in pain and the officer chuckled, his gaze moved towards the doctor and he nodded. The doctor moved towards them and Steve panicked.

“Wait a second. Hold on” his pleas were ignored again, he looked at the syringe the doctor was holding, his heart racing “What the hell is that thing?”

“It will help you talk” the answer was simple; the doctor grabbed his hair and pulled his head, so his neck was exposed. Steve screamed when he felt the syringe pierce the skin on his neck.

The Russian guys were gone just as fast as they arrived. They have been alone for a few minutes.

“Honestly, I don’t feel anything” Steve broke the silence, his tongue touching his lips “Do you?”

“I guess I… I feel fine” Robin answered

“I kinda feel good” Steve admitted, and they laughed.

“Wanna know a secret? I like it too” they continued laughing. The door opened again, and the officer stepped inside with the doctor trailing behind him. Steve’s gaze moved between the doctor and the officer.

“Would now be a good time to say that I don’t like doctors?” Robin said shaking her head, she watched the doctor place knifes and other materials that were obviously for torture.

“Let’s try this again” Steve nodded, “Who do you work for?”

“Scoops” he chuckled “Scoops Ahoy” Robin chuckled too, the officer glared at them.

“How did you find us?”

“By accident”

The officer looked at the doctor and said something in Russian. Robin watched him grab some tweezers. He walked towards Steve and grabbed his fingers. Steve panicked again

“No! Wait!” he screamed.

“There was a code! We heard a code!” Robin’s voice made them stop.

“What code?” The officer walked in front of her, she repeated the code and exclaimed how they found the signal with cerebro, a mocking tone and a smile.

“And now people know you are here”

“Who knows?” the officer was angry

“Uhm, Dustin knows and Y/N” Steve said.

“Hey, Steve” he ignored her

“Yeah, Dustin and Y/N Henderson”

“Ugh! Steve”

“Henderson” the officer repeated “Are they brothers? The curly haired boy and an older girl with H/C?”

“Curly haired. Great hair and his sister is just so beautiful” he answered

“Where are they?”

“They’re long gone asshole. And they are probably calling Hopper and he’s probably calling his cop friends” he laughed “They’re gonna come in here and kick your asses back to Russia”

“Is that so?” he said with a smirk

“Yeah” Robin and Steve laughed, the officer and the doctor laughed darkly.

Alarms blared around the facility and everyone looked towards the door. Their laughing stop, the officer looked at Steve and he shrugged his shoulder with a triumphant smile.

Everyone was yelling in Russian outside as the officer walked away. Dustin opened the door and yelled, using the weapon against the doctor. He fell unconscious on the floor. You rushed towards Steve and Robin, starting to untie them.

“Hendersons!” they screamed happily at you. You kept untying them and Dustin quickly helped you “Crazy, I was just talking about you” tears blurred your vision as you met Steve’s gaze, his face was a mess, you looked rapidly at Robin and calmed down a little as you noticed she was fine, not a single bruise or cut on her face. Dustin nudged you and you pushed your thoughts aside to help Dustin. You wanted to say something, but the lump in your throat made the task completely impossible, Dustin saw your struggle and talked.

“Get ready to run” he said and pulled the strain harder, breaking it. It fell to the ground and you held your bread.

It was time for step two.


	9. Chapter Nine: Who Is In Your Heart Now?

You were driving as fast as you could ignoring Steve’s complaints as the car bumped harshly.

The car jumped again, and you cursed under your breath, the tunnel seemed endless and your anxiety was killing you.

“Jesus! Slow down” you heard Steve say.

“Yeah, what is this, like, the Indy 500?” Robin said, their voices slurred, and you tried to calm your breathing. You heard them arguing at the back, Robin called Steve a dingus and you’d have laughed if you weren’t anxious as hell. Then they laughed loudly, your stomach sunk a little, but you pushed the feeling aside.

“What is wrong with them?” Erica asked

“I don’t know!” Dustin answered, worry lacing his voice. You looked at the kids beside you and tried to look at the teens behind.

“Y/N be careful!” Erica screamed and your attention went back to the road, passed a ramp rapidly and lost control of the car, crashing against some barrels. Steve and Robin groaned, and you looked at them.

“Are you guys okay?” you asked

“They’re fine” Dustin said and stepped out of the car with Erica, you did the same rushing towards the back to help Steve and Robin out. Dustin opened the door.

“Let’s go!”

Steve and Robin sat up slowly “Come on! We have to go!” Dustin ushered them

“Come on!” Your mixed voices were desperate as Steve and Robin tried to stand. Dustin grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him harshly, he stumbled into your arms. You caught him and he looked at you with a smile and half lidded eyes.

“Hey there cutie” he said, and you blushed

“Hey!” You turned towards Robin, Steve still in your arms “Catch me too my knight in shining armor” she moves her arms widely around and jumped towards you, you managed to catch her just as Dustin opened the elevator’s door.

He walked back towards you and helped you with the two giggling teens, Erica walking behind you with both eyebrows raised.

As soon as the doors closed, Steve and Robin started goofing around. Steve was on a cart and Robin was moving it.

“Steve! You are surfing” you rolled your eyes.

“They seem drunk” Erica noted.

“Why would they be drunk?” Dustin asked and your mind clicked.

“Whooossshhhhh” Steve moved his arms trying to regain his balance and then fell. Dustin rushed to his side, Steve’s eyes were closed as he laughed, Dustin placed his hand on his forehead

Steve opened his eyes “Y/N?”

“It’s Dustin and he’s burning up”

“You are burning up” Steve started placing his hand on Dustin’s face trying to push him away. You heard them talking as Robin approached you, eyes unfocused and a smile adorning her face.

“You look so pretty today Y/N” she said, placing her arms around your neck and hugged you

“Thanks Robin, you too”

“Your hair is so pretty, and you smell nice” she breathed deeply

“Hey! I want to hug her too” Steve said angrily “Ouch”

“His pupils are super dilated” Dustin looked at you. You grabbed Robin’s face and looked into her eyes, hers were dilated too.

“Are you going to kiss me?” she giggled and made kissy faces at you “No fair!” you heard Steve in the background.

“Maybe they’re drugged” Erica said.

“Boop” Steve bopped Dustin’s nose.

“Steve, are you drugged?”

“How many times, dad? It’s only marijuana” Steve defended

“I need to know what they did to you” Dustin argued “Are you gonna die on us?” God, you hoped not.

Steve bopped Dustin’s nose again. Robin made a really weird comment about dying and Dustin and you looked at each other, confusion on your faces, she was still holding you, her body almost dangling.

Dustin went back to Steve “They are going to be waiting for us out there so you must tell me where you parked your car”

“Wait, can we stop at the food court before we leave?”

“I would kill for a hot dog on a stick” Robin said.

“Ooohhhh”

You giggled a little at his sound.

“Uhm, Yes, Yes, food. You can have whatever you want and as much as you want but only if you tell me where you parked your car”

Robin smiled widely at Dustin.

“Uh-oh”

“Uh-oh?” You said.

“They took the keys” Steve answered.

“What?” Dustin asked him.

“The Russians took the keys” a giggle followed the sentence and Robin laughed. Dustin started looking for the keys inside Steve’s pockets while he kept talking.

“That’s a bummer, right?” He said with a laugh. Dustin, Erica and you exchanged worried looks. What the hell where you supposed to do now? They kept laughing until you arrived at the top. You untangled from Robin’s grasp and you quickly walked between Erica and Dustin, Steve and Robin behind you.

“This tastes so good!” Robin exclaimed with her tongue out “Steve can you taste the air?”

“I taste it! I taste it” he answered excitedly. Idiots, you thought.

The gates in front of you opened, two armed guys made their way towards you “Shit” you turned back and ran towards Steve and Robin.

“Come on!” Dustin said. The guys yelled in Russian and you grabbed Robin’s hand dragging her quickly behind Steve and Dustin, Erica was pushing Robin forward.

“Why are we running?”

“Okay! Okay! Okay! Wooo” Robin raised her arms as you stepped inside the mall. Dustin waited for the rest to come inside and then closed the door.

You kept walking, Dustin seemed to know the way and you were trying to make Steve and Robin keep quiet. Dustin opened a door, and after checking around and guaranteeing it was clear you passed through it.

You were inside the cinema; Dustin opened the double doors that led inside the room. Back to the Future was playing.

“Come on” all of you followed Dustin quickly. You arrived at the front row and he instructed Steve and Robin to sit there.

“These seats are too close” Steve objected

“Then don’t watch the movie”

“But we wanna watch it” Robin argued

“Then watch it!” you said annoyed.

Some guy shushed you and Robin shushed him back.

“Sorry” Dustin apologized “Whatever you do, don’t go anywhere” he finished.

“Fine, dad” Steve answered, his mouth full of popcorn. You eyed the popcorn suspiciously, where they on the trash?

Dustin, Erica and you walked to the other side, sitting down on the same row as Steve and Robin.

“It’s official, I’m never having kids” Dustin said as the three of you finally sat down, you chuckled.

“What are we doing here?” Erica asked.

“Laying low”

“We need to get outta here” Erica said and the guy behind shushed her, she shushed back angrily.

“Okay, you watch those idiots. Make sure they don’t go anywhere”

“Where are you going?” You asked.

“To find us a ride”

“I’ll go with you” you stood up with Dustin “Watch them” you told Erica and went back upstairs behind Dustin.

Luck was finally on your side, the small back room was empty, and you sat down and exhaled loudly, you relaxed as Dustin took his radio out and called for help. Someone finally replied.

“Mike?” Dustin asked. Mike? As in Mike Wheeler?

“Dustin!”

Dustin quickly tried to explain the situation to Mike.

“Dustin I can’t here you, are you there?”

“Mike? Do you copy?”

“Dustin-”

The signal was gone, and the battery too.

“Shit! Not now, please not now!” he slammed the radio against his leg. Your luck was gone again.

“And that’s why Steve told you to stop using it a few hours ago” you said with a sigh.

“That’s not really helpful you know?” he sounded pissed and tired, he looked inside his bag and pulled out some Double-A batteries, but he needed more “Wait here” he stood up and walked back with Erica.

You closed your eyes and leaned against the wall, finally getting some rest after a lot of stressful hours. You fell asleep for a few seconds.

“Y/N!” Erica’s and Dustin’s panicked voices woke you up with a jolt.

“What’s wrong?” you were quickly on your feet ready for action.

“Steve and Robin are gone” Dustin said and you widened your eyes, running out of the cinema with Dustin and Erica.

*

The cold water felt like heaven against Steve’s lips as he drank. Robin was behind him, waiting for her turn.

“So, I wasn’t really focused in there or anything but I’m pretty sure that mom was trying to bang her son” Robin said.

“Wait, the hot chick was Alex P. Keaton’s mom” Steve looked at her.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure”

“But they are the same age”

“But he was in the past”

“Then why is it called Back to the Future?”

“Because he has to go back to the future because he’s in the past. So, the future is actually the present, which is his time”

“What?”

“It’s my turn now. You’ve had enough” Robin pushed Steve again and he stumbled a little before standing up correctly.

Steve looked up with amazement. “Hey Robin” he said “You gotta check this out” Robin was quickly beside him, looking up.

“The ceiling is beautiful” he said “Just like Y/N”

“Yeah” she said softly and chuckled, spinning slowly around, her gaze never leaving the ceiling. They grunted, the lights on the ceiling spinning aggressively around and they ran towards the nearest bathroom.

They fell on their knees, both inside different stalls as they emptied their stomachs.

Five minutes later Robin spoke “The ceiling stopped spinning for me, is it spinning for you?”

Steve looked up “Holy shit, you think we puked it all up?”

“Maybe. Interrogate me” she said with a Russian accent and Steve laughed.

“Okay, sure” he sat up in a more comfortable position “Uhm… when was the last time you peed your pants?”

“Today”

“What?”

“When the Russian doctor took out the bone saw”

“Oh my god” Steve laughed “Yeah, it is definitely still in her system”

They laughed.

“My turn” Robin said “Have you… ever been in love?”

“Yep, with Nancy Wheeler” Steve said without hesitation “But, you know…” he imitated the sound of an explosion.

“Are you serious? She’s such a priss”

“Turns out, not really”

She scoffed, “Are you still in love with her?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“Because I think I found someone better for me. It’s crazy” Robin kept quiet “Ever since Dustin came home, he’s been saying ‘You gotta find your Suzie’”

“Who’s Suzie?”

“Some girl from camp, I guess his girlfriend. To be honest, I’m not really sure she’s real… but that’s not the point, the point is this girl I like. It’s someone I didn’t even know existed”

Robin closed her eyes, sadness overcoming her senses.

“She’s… she is not like anyone I’ve ever met before. She’s incredibly funny, since she came into my life, I have laughed harder than I’ve laughed in a long time. She is smart too; I mean she helped you crack a Russian code. She has a great taste in music and to be honest” Steve paused “She is just so great and beautiful it scares me because I… I think I am in love with her”

Robin brought her knees towards her chest and buried her head between them. Her chest tightened and suddenly the empty bathroom became suffocating for her as she struggled to breath properly.

“Robin” he tapped the stall. Robin looked up “Did you just OD in there?” Steve sounded worried and she felt like crying.

“No” she said with a sigh “I am still alive”

Steve slid towards her,

“The floor is disgusting” she said.

“I already got a lot of blood and puke on my shirt so…” a small silence fell upon them “What do you think?”

“About?”

“This girl”

“She sounds awesome” Robin said, a sad smile on her face

“She is awesome” Steve nodded

“You should know, this girl, she really is something special and you really have no idea how much it affects me… and hurts me”

“Robin…” his eyes were full of concern.

“It’s really not like that” Steve shut his mouth “You probably won’t be my friend anymore if I tell you”

“You know that’s not true”

Robin sighed “Remember when I told you about those charity concerts? And that I was obsessed with you?”

“Yeah”

“It isn’t because I had a crush on you” Steve frowned, clearly lost “It’s because… I wished she would look at me the way she’d look at you”

“Y/N?”

Robin nodded “She was my everything, but every time she’d talk about you and the way she looked at you… and I couldn’t understand because you were noisy and you failed a lot of classes and because you wouldn’t even look at her the way I did, you didn’t even liked her and I would go home and just scream into my pillow” she blinked the tears away.

“But she’s a girl”

“Steve…” she looked at him, sadness all over her face as he stared at her.

“Oh” he was speechless, and guilty too.

“Even now” she looked away “I still wish she’d look at me the way she looks at you” she whispered and looked back at him.

“Steve?” He didn’t answer “Did you just OD over there?”

“No, I just… I’m just thinking”

“Okay”

Steve looked away and then back at her “We are still friends, right?”

Robin laughed and hit his shoulder playfully “Of course dingus” he laughed.

And even though Robin knew she’d never have you the way she wanted she was happy, because you weren’t going away again and now, she had a new friend that liked her just the way she was. She felt at peace with herself.

They laughed together after some dumb joke Steve said as you busted inside the bathroom with Dustin and Erica.

“What the hell?” Dustin said and they laughed again. You rolled your eyes but smiled, glad they were okay.

You waited until the movie was over so you could get lost in the crowd. Dustin opened the door and the whole group looked outside. You stepped out once you knew it was saved, blending easily with the crowd.

“Oh shit, that worked” Erica said.

“Of course, it worked” Dustin said and you kept walking at a steady pace “Now we just have to get in the bus with the rest of these people and home sweet home here we come”

You smiled, you really wanted a nice and hot shower.

“Dustin?” Steve said.

“Yeah?” He answered and looked at him.

“Yeah we might not wanna go to your house”

“Why?” You asked.

“Well I might have told them your full names” he admitted.

“What is wrong with you? Dustin asked

"Dude, I was drugged”

He had a point. You huffed.

“So?” Dustin argued.

“So?”

“You resist! You tough it out like a man”

“Oh yeah, that’s easy for you to say-”

“Guys” Robin stopped and the whole group did the same looking ahead. A bunch of guys were checking everyone that was walking out.

“Shit” You said, looking around for another exit.

One of the guys looked your way and you ran towards the stairs. They were off but you slid down between them with ease.

You could tell everyone had already left, except for the bad guys of course. You were hiding behind the counter, grasping Steve’s hand tightly as you tried to keep quiet. Your other hand covering your mouth and nose, eyes tightly shut.

You heard footsteps approaching you and suddenly the car alarm blared making the whole group jump. A few seconds later you heard a loud noise and a crash. Did someone push the car or something?

You stood up slowly with the rest. The car was thrown aside m, it was destroyed, and all the bad guys were lying dead on the floor. You looked at the upper floor, a bunch of kids were there, you recognized some of them.

You followed behind your friends as they made their way towards the others. Dustin laughed running towards the girl Mike was helping walk.

“You are going that thing like a Hot Wheel!” He enveloped her in a hug.

“Lucas?” It was Erica

“What are you doing here?” He asked his little sister.

“Ask them, it’s their fault” she pointed at you.

“True, Yeah, totally true, it was actually our fault” Steve was quick to answer.

“I don’t understand what happened to that car” Robin said looking at Dustin.

“El has superpowers” you looked at the girl with the yellow shirt. So that’s the famous El.

“That’s El?” Erica pointed at the girl.

“Who’s El?” Robin asked.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” A new voice said, and you looked at her, it was Nancy.

“Y/N?” She said, you waved awkwardly at her as you felt everyone’s eyes on you.

“Your sister came back?” Mike asked

“Yeah! Isn’t it great?”

“And I’m Robin, I work with Steve”

“They cracked a secret code” Dustin said.

“Yeah and that how we found out about the Russians” Steve continued.

“What Russians?” You guessed he was Jonathan.

“Those were Russians!” Steve pointed at the bodies on the floor.

“What are you talking about?” Lucas asked.

“Didn’t you hear our code red?”

“Yeah” Mike answered “We couldn’t understand what you were saying”

“Goddamn low battery”

“How many times do I have to tell you about the low battery?” Steve scolded Dustin and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, everything worked out didn’t it?”

“Worked out? But we almost died!” Erica exclaimed.

“But we didn’t, did we?” Dustin answered.

You looked at El, she looked sick. She started walking away as everyone else argued. You were just going to walk towards her to see if she was okay when she fainted.

The noise made everyone stop.

“El!” Mike was the first to arrive at her side “What’s wrong?” He turned her around.

“My leg. My leg” she cried, and you looked at her leg.

“Get that off” Jonathan demanded and they took the bandage off. Everyone exclaimed in disgust as her wound was revealed. Something moved inside the wound and she groaned in pain.

Everyone looked scared. Nobody really knew what to do. And El just kept screaming in pain.


	10. Chapter Ten: Scoops Troop

“What is that?” You said pointing at her leg.

“There’s something in there!” Mike exclaimed. Everyone was terrified, El kept crying in pain and the thing kept moving inside.

“Keep her awake okay?” Jonathan said and quickly stood up, running away to look for something to help her.

All the kids started talking loudly, it was mainly none sense but it seemed to help, her eyes were not closing. Their voices mixed with chants of “El”, Mike was shaking her softly.

This poor girl, you made a mental note to protect her no matter what. As far as you knew, she had suffered a lot.

“Stay awake” Mike said “Let’s get her on this side” they moved her a little. She had stopped crying, but she was drifting off.

“It’s not actually that bad” Robin said as the kids moved El carefully with Steve’s help “There was a… the goalie on my soccer team, Beth Wildfire, this other girl slid into her leg and the bone came out her knee” Erica, the ginger girl and you looked at her “It was insane”

“Robin” You said, and she looked at you “You are not helping”

“I’m sorry” she answered. Jonathan came back, he had a knife and a plastic glove.

“El” he said “this is gonna hurt like hell okay?”

“Okay” she sobbed.

“I need you to stay real still, you’re gonna bite down on this” he placed a wooden spoon in her mouth. She bit down hard, you quickly grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly.

“Holy shit” Dustin looked at you. Jonathan approached the knife to her wound.

“Do it” Mike said.

Jonathan nodded “Okay” he sliced the knife on the wound. El screamed. She squeezed your hand tighter and you soothingly traced circles on her hand with your thumb.

Once the wound was opened again Jonathan pushed the knife aside. He carefully entered the wound with his fingers, and everyone exclaimed in disbelief and disgust. He moved his fingers inside trying to reach the moving thing.

“Jonathan!” Nancy screamed.

“Stop talking!” He said “Goddammit!”

“Stop it!” El screamed “Stop! Stop!” Jonathan quickly pulled his fingers out and looked at her “I can do it”

What? You thought.

You hesitantly helped her sit down. She quickly extended her arm towards the wound. The thing inside moved more and she wailed.

Eleven screamed, the crystal behind you shattered and you covered yourself and Dustin as Eleven continued with what she was doing. The creature was out of the wound and she threw it aside harshly with her mind powers. It screeched as it hit the floor.

You looked at the creature in disgust as it tried to escape. A boot stepped on it. And Joyce, Hopper and another guy came into view. El’s nose was bleeding badly as she struggled to catch her breath.

Everyone gathered around, to explain what has happening. Hopper embraced Eleven and they sat on the bench in front of the fountain next to Joyce.

“The Mind Flayer built this monster to kill Eleven and pave his way into our world” Mike explained “And it almost did. That was just one tiny piece of it” Nancy continued.

“And how big is this thing?” Hopper asked, stroking El’s hair softly.

“Thirty feet at least” Jonathan said and Lucas agreed. Steve was pacing, Robin was listening intensely to the conversation as she sat on the fountain and you were standing next to Dustin “It sorta destroyed your cabin” Hopper looked so done after Lucas said that “Sorry” he whispered.

“Just to be clear” Steve spoke “This big fleshy spider thing that hurt El, it’s some kind of… weapon?” Joyce looked at Hopper “The Mind Flayer made it’s weapon with melted people?” Nancy nodded and agreed “I’m just making sure” Steve shrugged his shoulders as he talked. Robin watched the interaction.

“Are we sure this thing is still out there alive?” Joyce asked the kids. The ginger girl, which now you knew was Max answered “El beat the shit out of it but it is still alive”

“But if we close the gate again–” Will started “We stop the brain” Max continued “And we kill it” Lucas ended, hopeful looks were exchanged.

“Yo-hoo!” a voice made you all look away, a bald guy appeared with a bunch of papers on his hands, waving them around as he walked fast towards the group. He placed the papers down on a table. Hopper stood next to him and he started talking again “Alexei called this ‘The Hub’, Now the Hub takes us to the vault room”

Who’s Alexei? you thought listening to their conversation. “Okay. where’s the gate?” Hopper asked.

“Right here” the guy pointed the map “I don’t know the scale on this, but I think it’s fairly close to the vault room. Maybe 50 feet or so”

Everyone was gathered around, not close enough to see the map but close enough to listen.

“More like 500” Erica butted into their conversation, everyone on the table looked at her through surprised eyes “What, you’re just gonna waltz in there like it’s Disneyland or something?”

Hopper raised his eyebrows in surprise “I’m sorry, but who are you?” the bald man asked.

“Erica Sinclair, who are you?” her sassy tone brought a smile to your face “Murray…” he paused, shaking his head faintly “Bauman”

“Listen, Mr. Bunman” sassy Erica was back again “I’m not trying to tell you how to do things, but I’ve been down on that shithole for 24 hours. And with all due respect, you do what this man tells you, you are all gonna die” she gestured around the group of adults with her finger. Hopper stared at her in disbelief.

“I’m sorry but why is this four-year. Old speaking to me?” Murray said “Um, I’m ten you bald bastard” Erica said, Murray’s mouth was hanging open

“Erica!” Lucas looked at her

“Just the facts!”

“She’s right” Dustin started “You are all gonna die, but you don’t have to, excuse me” He made his way towards the map and looked down at it “Sorry, may I?” he said

“Please” Murray said in annoyance.

Dustin sat down and pulled the map towards him “Okay, see this? This is a storage facility" Murray looked where Dustin was pointing “There’s a hatch in here that feeds into their underground ventilation system. That will lead you to the face of the weapon” he drew a line with a pencil “It’s a bit of a maze down there, but between me, Erica and Y/N, we can show the way”

“You can show us the way” Hopper said.

“Don’t worry, you can do all the fighting and dangerous hero shit, and we’ll just be…” he looked at Erica and you, you raised your eyebrows at him “Navigators” he smiled and the three of you looked at Hopper.

“There’s no way I am letting you go back down there” Steve appeared next to you and you looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“No” Hopper said, Steve smiled at you and you playfully rolled your eyes, Erica and Dustin looked at him “Nope” he repeated. After that everyone moved around, trying to find something useful.

You were looking inside the drawers inside a local with Steve, keeping yourself busy so the bad thoughts could disappear “Look at this” you looked at him, tears blurring your vision at how beaten up he looked but smiled, nonetheless. He was smiling while holding a panda plushie in his hand, the panda was holding a small red bag and inside there was a fortune cookie “It’s really cute”

Steve noticed your attitude change and placed it aside, walking towards you, he placed both of his hands in your face and you leaned towards his touch and closed your eyes, placing your hands on top of his “Hey” he said, his voice sounded so soft, you opened your eyes “Are you okay?”

You smiled, “I should be asking you that” he smiled, thumbs brushing against your cheek as he lovingly started at you “Everything’s going the okay” he said and you nodded “Yeah” he kissed your forehead and you pulled away, averting your gaze towards your younger brother. You smiled brightly as they hugged, Steve looked at them and smiled too, holding your hand.

“I love him so much” you said, your gaze never leaving Dustin’s frame.

Steve looked at you “I know”

“Heads up” Hopper’s voice brought you out of your daze “You can navigate, just from someplace safe” he handed a Dustin a walkie

“It’s not that simple” Dustin said the signal won’t reach" Erica said

“You need something with a high enough frequency band to relay with the Russian’s radio tower. But for that to work, you need someone who has both seen their comms room and has access to a super-powered handcrafted radio tower, one preferably already situated at the highest point in Hawkins” Dustin smiled sarcastically “Oh wait, that’s me” Hopper looked so down as he sighed “If you want us to navigate, you got us. But we need a head start” Hopper nodded “And a car” Dustin finished.

Minutes later, you were walking out with your crew towards a car. Steve opened the doubled doors exclaiming “Oh, man, now this…” he played with the car keys “This is what I’m talking about”

“Toddfather?” Robin said looking at the car.

“Oh, screw Todd! Steve’s her daddy now” he said jumping inside. Robin looked at you with a teasing smirk and you blushed.

Dustin, Erica and Robin jumped behind, and you sat in the copilot’s seat

“Did he just called himself daddy?” Erica asked

“All right, where are we going?” Steve was smiling brightly

“Weathertop” Dustin answered “Weather-what?” Steve said looking behind him “Just drive" Dustin argued “Okay! Jesus” Steve aid and drove away.

A few minutes of driving, you decided to turn on the radio, Dancing with Myself was playing and you smiled, singing softly. Smiling widely as the cold night air crashed against your face in a soothing manner.

“Jesus, how far is this place man?” Steve exclaimed

“Relax, we are almost there” Dustin said with annoyance

“Suzie must be pretty special, huh?” Robin asked, “I mean, if you built this thing and lugged it all the way to the middle of nowhere just to talk to her?”

“Nobody is scientifically perfect but Suzie’s about as close to being perfect as any human can possibly be”

“She sounds made-up to me” Erica eyed Dustin suspiciously as she said that “She sound made- up to you?” she asked Steve, he kept quiet and looked at you.

“Why are you hesitating, Steve?” Dustin asked “I’m- I’m- I’m not! I’m not!” he defended “I think she sounds real. You know, absolutely, totally real”

“Left! Turn left!” Dustin exclaimed “There’s not a road here!” Steve said, “Just turn left now!” Steve did and you all screamed “Henderson! Where are we going?” Steve asked again but kept driving “Up!”

The road was bumpy as Steve kept driving.

“We are not gonna make it!” Robin said

“Yes, we are!” Steve answered “Come on baby! Come on!” Seconds after that, the car got stuck “Come on! Come on!” Steve grunted.

“Guess the Toddfather has its limitations” Robin said “Robin’s right, we should walk from here” you said looking at Steve.

Steve panted and turned off the car. He jumped out and everyone followed suit running up as fast as you could.

“Bald eagle, do you copy?” Dustin got in position and you sat down with the kids catching your breath “Bald eagle, I trapear, do you copy? This is Scoops Troop”

“Yes, I copy” Murray answered and everyone chuckled in relief.

“Call sign?” Dustin asked.

“Bald eagle”

“Please repeat”

“Bald eagle, this is Bald eagle” Murray sounded angry.

“Copy that, good to hear your voice Bald eagle. What’s your 20?”

“We reach the vent. I’ll contact you when I need you, until then, silence”

“Roger that Bald eagle. This is Scoops Troop going radio silent. 10-10 over” Steve patted Dustin’s shoulder as he finished and you grinned and then, you waited.

“Scoops Troop this is Bald Eagle; I’ve reached another junction”

“This is what?” Dustin asked you.

“The fourth junction” you and Erica said in unison “All right, if my memory serves, this is right after the My Little Pony thesis”

“We went left so he has to go right” Erica said

“Fly right Bald Eagle”

“Roger that, flying right”

“What’s the My Little Pony thesis?” Robin asked

“Don’t get him started” Erica warmed Robin with a roll of her eyes “Just tell me, I-”

“Hey, guys?” Everyone looked at Steve and walked rapidly towards him, the lights of the mall were blinking like crazy and realization gutted everyone. The Troop quickly ran back towards cerebro to check on the others.

“Griswold family this is Scoops Troop do you copy?” Dustin kept trying, weird noises coming from the other side as he tried to communicate with their friends.

A roar answered and you widened your eyes

“Griswold family please confirm your safety! Are you en route to Bald eagle’s next?”

Dustin kept trying, his voice growing desperate as he spoke. No one answered.

Steve stood up and staring making his way to the car “Where are you going?” Erica screamed

“To get them the hell out of there!” You stood up and ran towards him “I’m going!”

Steve was going to protest but you shoot him a glare and he nodded hesitantly “Stay here, contact the others!”

“Y/N! Stay in contact” you caught the walkie with ease “Stay safe! Robin please take care of them” Robin nodded and you ran behind Steve.

You heard Dustin’s voice in the distance, and you swallowed your tears as you jumped inside the car next to Steve.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Sacrifice

The car ride was silent except for the music playing in the radio. Your whole body was trembling with lots of emotions, but you stayed focused, looking at Steve’s determined look every now and then.

You focused on the road ahead, planning different strategies in your head so you knew what to do in case anything happened. You could see the blinking lights of the mall and you sucked a breath in.

Nancy was pointing her gun towards a car, the driver was ready to run them over at any second, you heart rate quickened as Steve drove faster. You closed your eyes tightly waiting for the impact. The impact came and you gasp feeling an arm over your chest trying to protect you from any harm.

Steve was quick, he unfastened his seat belt and then turned to you doing the same. Shock freezes you up completely, staring at him as he said something you could not hear. He grabbed your face and repeated “Are you okay?” he sounded distant, but you still managed to hear what he said, you nodded, and he let your face go. You finally came back to your senses, the both of you painting loudly. Steve was looking at you and you smiled lightly to tell him you were fine.

A snarl made you look away, you gasped standing from your seat looking towards the mall, Steve doing the same “Holy shit” some creature was on the roof and it roared while walking closer to the edge. A car appeared next to you and you quickly jumped out of the car to get inside the other. As soon as Steve got inside Jonathan drove away as fast as the car could go, the creature running right behind it.

You tried to catch your breath while looking out the window, a panic attack already taking over your body. Steve sensed it and grabbed your hand trying to calm you down while running his thumb through your shaking hand.

Your brother’s and a girl ‘voice distracted you from the monster behind, Steve and you looked at each other “Suzie” you said in unison as the conversation continued.

“Do you know Planck’s constant? Dustin’s voice sounded urgent and you frowned, aching for the answer.

"Do you know the Earth orbits the sun?” Suzie answered and you gripped Steve’s hand tighter, there was no time for that right now damn it! you thought.

Dustin snickered before answering, “Okay, so I know it starts with two sixes, and then a… what was it?”

“Okay, let me just be clear on this.” she started “I haven’t heard from you in a week, and now you want a mathematical equation that you should know so you can… save the world?”

“Suzie-poo, I promise, I will make it up to as soon as possible”

“You can make it up to me now”

You knew time was running out, fear clear on your face as Suzie answered. You were nervous.

“What?”

“I want to hear it”

“Not right now” Dustin answered quickly.

“Yes, now, Dusty-bun”

Fuck, what was so important that Suzie was demanding to hear?

“Suzie-poo, this is urgent”

Yes, it is.

“Yes, yes, you’re saving the world, I heard you the first time, but Ged is also saving Earth sea and he’s about to confront the shadow, so this is Suzie, signing off”

Your eyes widened.

“Wait, wait, wait! Okay. Okay. Okay”

Your heart was about to burst out of your throat when suddenly…

“Turn around”

“Look at what you see" Dustin was singing.

"In her face”

“The mirror of your dreams”

Steve looked at you and whispered “What the fuck” your eyebrows were furrowed, and you looked at the others inside the car.

“Make believe I’m everywhere" Suzie joined and you felt more relieved knowing she did not sign off,

"Given in the light”

“Written on the pages is" You would have laughed at this, but you were so amazed you couldn’t.

"The answer to a never-ending story”

“Reach the stars”

“Fly a fantasy”

“Dream a dream”

“And what you see will be” you could just picture Joyce, Hopper and Murray listening to this.

“Rhymes that keep their secrets will unfold behind the clouds" You smiled, the kids’ faces were priceless, and honestly it was a little funny, Dustin and Suzie singing while you were inside a car running away from a monster.

"And there upon the rainbow is”

“The answer to a never-ending story”

“Story”

They finished the song and the answer finally came “Planck’s constant is 6.62607004”

Your smiled widened at this “You just saved the world” Dustin exclaimed.

“Gosh, I miss you, Dusty-bun”

“And I miss you more, Suzie-poo”

“I miss you more, multiplied by all the stars in our galaxy”

“No, I miss-”

The line went off and everyone sighed in relief. A breathy laughed escaped your lips and Steve looked at you with a small smile on his lips. The creatures screeched and turned around.

“It’s turning around” Steve informed the others.

“What?” Nancy said looking at you, “It’s turning around!” Steve repeated.

“Maybe we wore it out” Lucas said.

“I don’t think so. Hold on” Jonathan turned the car around and drove back towards the mall.

You closed your eyes and tried to form a plan, you really had no idea what you were getting into, all you knew was that you had to protect everyone in the party, no matter what. Steve’s voice broke your train of thoughts and you opened your eyes again.

“Hey” his brown eyes looking deeply into yours “It’s going to be okay” You just nodded, not knowing what to say.

When Jonathan stopped, everyone quickly ran out of the car and inside the mall taking your positions. Everyone had a basket full of fireworks. Steve and you ran with yours and turned one of them on throwing it at the mind flayer.

“Flay this you ugly piece of shit” you heard Lucas not so far from you. The mind flayer screeched as the fireworks exploded around him. He turned away from Eleven and moved around as the whole team fired at him.

“Hey, asshole! Over here!” Steve grunted throwing another firework at it. It hit the mind flayer on its mouth.

“We don’t have much time!” Steve screamed.

“Hurry! Close it now!” Dustin’s voice filled your eyes and you closed your eyes, you lip quivered and you turned around running away from Steve as fast as you could. You knew there was nothing else to do and you were almost out of fireworks, you had to save El no matter what.

“Y/n!” Steve called you but you ignored him as you ran at full speed towards Eleven, the fireworks turning into background noise as you focused on calming yourself, ready to fight whatever crossed your path.

Your body was moving at incredible speed thanks to the adrenaline, you jumped a few steps and heard mike’s voice somewhere, but you kept going.

You stopped as soon as you spotted El, a man was on top of her and he seemed to be in pain, struggling with whatever force had control over him. A few tears fell down your face at the scene, for some reason you could feel it too. You observed the man, he seemed to be your age, but he looked completely wrecked, your heart sank more.

He looked towards the mind flayer and stood up, the mind flayer snarled and your legs responded, running towards them, everything around seemed to move in slow motion as you reached them, you grunted as you pushed the teen out of you way. now you were face to face with the mind flayer.

The mind flayer attacked, and you managed to grab it before it reached El, you screamed and closed your eyes, fighting with everything you had, the Mind Flayer attacked again, hitting your shoulder. You yelled in pain, your thought was clouded by Dustin and you kept still, trying to push it away, blocking the pain away. The mind flayer strike again, hitting your side, you hissed again but never letting it go. The mind flayer pulled you up, the feeling of the floor soon lost as you gasped. You saw one of his limbs positioning again ready to strike, you closed your eyes ready for the blow. Suddenly, the mind flayer dropped you, the fall making you lose your breath.

It snarled and moved around in pain and you tried to keep your eyes open as it fell to the ground lifeless, you spotted Steve on the second floor and you tried to move as rapid footsteps approached you. Laying on you back, you saw Mike run towards El and Max quickly running with the man, which you heard her call him Billy. You smiled weakly, glad they were safe.

Tiredness was taking over your body and it was getting harder to breath, your eyes were closing, El’s screams for helping to die down. Hands gripped your head and your eyes shot open again, your eyes met Steve’s.

“Is it over?” you asked, Steve gulped down a sod and you coughed blood.

“Yes, now, hold on, Hopper is almost back, and ambulance is coming, please don’t close your eyes” he pleaded, the rest of the party gathered around you “I’m tired Steve, I want to sleep” you said eyes almost close.

“Dustin is coming!” Your eyes opened again.

Dustin you thought and smiled.

“Tell him I love him, and that” you coughed again “I’m sorry” you grunted in pain and closed your eyes.

“Come Y/N, just a little longer”

The paramedics ran inside, moving Steve aside and placing you on an emergency stretcher. They took you out and everyone walked behind them.

As they got you inside the ambulance you saw everyone hugging their loved ones, you sighed in relief as you saw Dustin, Robin and Erica run towards Steve.

“Where’s my sister?” Dustin asked Steve as dread filled his voice when he saw Steve looked towards the ambulance. He ran towards it and stepped inside.

“You can’t be here” the paramedic said “I’m her brother” they nodded and closed the door.

“Hey” you opened your eyes and smiled weakly “Dustin, I’m sorry” you cried, gasping for air.

“Don’t be, save your breath for later”

“I wish I had been there for you, watch you grow”

“That was not your fault and you know it”

You grabbed his hand, “Everything is going to be okay” you closed your eyes, Dustin’s panicked voice fading away.


	12. Chapter Twelve: No Salvation

Steve was shaking as Dustin ran towards the ambulance. Robin and Erica quickly catching up with Steve.

“Steve, are you okay?” Robin asked, he broke down completely, his sobbing answering her question as he shook uncontrollably, his hands hiding his eyes, embarrassed by the tears running freely down his face. Robin hugged and Erica just stood there awkwardly patting his back.

Soon, Hopper was standing next to him with the rest of the party. Joyce looked worriedly at him, Will safely hugging her side.

“Hey kid” Steve looked up at him, his hair messy, his eyes red and puffy “What happened?”

Steve tried to explain but his sobs interrupted, El decided to explain for him.

“She saved me” She said, her voice loud enough for them to hear “And Billy” Hopper looked behind them, Billy and Max were inside another ambulance.

“Let’s all go to the hospital” Hopper decided and everyone followed behind him.

*

Dustin cried into his hands, his sobs filling the quiet room as he waited for any news. He was afraid, and he felt lonely.

He looked up and closed his eyes with a sigh, he was tired, but he couldn’t sleep now, not until he knew you were fine.

Running footsteps alerted him and he stood up quickly, gasping when someone tackled him on a hug, it was Steve. He returned the hug just as tightly as he sobbed, he could feel Steve doing the same. Robin appeared and joined the hug, and soon the rest of the party, except for Joyce and Hopper.

Sam Owens appeared as soon as he heard Hopper’s voice. “How’re the kids?” He asked, Joyce standing next to her.

“The Hargrove kid is just fine, any sign of the creature on his body are gone, he’s stable and he’ll be able to leave in minutes”

“What about Henderson?”

“The doctors stopped the bleeding and stabilized her but she need to go someplace safe, the press may appear here and we need to keep all this hidden, it is still unknown if she is infected or not but we have to move fast”

Hopper nodded and turned to Joyce and called for Murray, Nancy and Jonathan. They walked towards him ready to follow his orders “We have a small problem”

“She’s stable but she can’t stay here much longer, there’s also a chance she might me infected but we still don’t know, we have to move her someplace safe, any ideas?”

“What about your cabin?” Murray asked

“It’s destroyed” Nancy answered

“She can stay over at my place while we rebuild your cabin, I think it’s better for her to stay away from civilization but while that happens my house is available”

They agreed, Jonathan and Nancy walked towards the kids to tell them the plan while Hopper, Joyce and Murray arranged the hospital scape with Owens.

Once inside Joyce’s house, they laid Y/N on Jonathan’s bed and the paramedics walked out. Joyce thanked them and they closed the door again.

“What am I going to tell my mom?” Dustin’s voice broke the silence.

“We can tell her she’s staying over at my house, we used to be very close when we were younger” Robin offered “We’ll go pick some fresh clothes tomorrow and I can help Joyce take care of her”

“Meanwhile the rest of us will rebuild the cabin tomorrow morning so it can be ready as soon as possible” Hopper added.

“Your parents know you are here?” Joyce asked

“Yeah” all the kids answered, and Joyce stood up “I’ll go get blankets for everyone” Hopper walked with her to help her. They came back shortly after and handed everyone a sleeping bag, blankets and pillows.

They moved the tables so everyone could fit on the floor, not really in the mood to sleep in separate rooms.

“I’ll sleep today with Y/N in case she wakes up” everyone watched Joyce walk towards her room in silence and as soon as she disappeared the light went off and everyone dozed off rapidly.

*

The sun shined brightly through the curtains as you opened your eyes, wincing slightly in discomfort while your vision adjusted. You looked around the unfamiliar room as the events of last night came back to you.

You sat up rapidly, grunting in pain and hugging yourself to make the pain go away.

“Easy there” soft hands grabbed your hands and placed them next to you.

“Mrs. Byers?” You said as she pushed you back towards the bed.

“You need to rest; you were beaten up really badly”

“Where am I?”

“At my house, breakfast will be ready soon”

You looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to you, 9:15 it read.

“Where is my brother?”

“They are helping Hopper rebuild his cabin, you’ll stay there while you recover” A soft knock made Joyce stand up and you smiled as Robin walked inside with a tray in her hands, she was still wearing her uniform.

Her eyes and smile were bright when she saw you, you could see tears forming in her eyes, but she fought to keep them at bay.

“I would hug you right now but I don’t want to hurt you” she said and grabbed your hand instead, giving it a gentle squeeze “Steve’s still crying his eyes out for you, you know?” You blushed and smiled a laugh leaving your lips as you sipped your juice.

El and Max appeared, Max quickly making her way towards you “Thank you so much for saving my brother, he’s a lot better now and he’s still with me” she said “Thank you”

You smiled at her; your throat was so dry you couldn’t speak. El smiled at you warmly and you retuned it. Joyce came back with a tray in her hands “Breakfast is ready” she smiled at you as she placed the tray on your lap.

“Thanks” you took a bite of the pancake and sighed, you finished the rest of your breakfast and thanked Joyce again.

“Is Dustin coming back soon?” you asked

“I don’t know, maybe they’ll be back before dinner” Robin asked “Are you okay? You seem a little pale”

You nodded “I’m fine, I’m just really tired”

“Sleep for a bit okay? I’ll be right here”

After Robin said that, you closed your eyes.

When Robin was sure you were completely asleep, she walked out.

“Is she asleep?” Joyce asked from the sofa, Robin sat next to her “Yeah, but I think something’s off”

“Why?”

“She’s really pale, she…” she paused for a second looking for the right words “Doesn’t look like herself”

“Don’t worry sweetie, she’ll come back after a few days”

“I hope so”

You did not wake up for the rest of the day, when the boys came back, Steve and Dustin went to your room to check how you were doing only to find you were still asleep.

One week has already passed, and for Robin you weren’t getting any better, you slept all the time, ate less, she was really starting to worry. Hopper’s cabin was ready, and she was trying to wake you up to walk you towards Hopper’s car, but it was impossible.

“Is she awake already?” Hopper asked from the door.

“No, maybe you should carry her” Hopper grunted but walked towards you, smoothly picking you up and walking towards his car, once he placed you inside, he waited for Robin and Joyce and then drove off.

Robin looked worriedly at you, she placed your head on her lap and stroke your hair, your sleep did not seemed peaceful at all, your eyes were tightly shut and your breathing was ragged, maybe you were having a nightmare or you we just in pain.

A sudden stop made her look out the window, she looked at the kids waiting at the door and saw Steve walking rapidly towards them. He opened the door.

“She’s still asleep” Robin noticed the disappointment in his eyes and for a moment she was hesitant to let him carry you inside. She stepped outside and watched Steve carefully pick you up, after that, she walked behind them just to make sure you were okay.

“I’m still going to stay with her” Robin said, all eyes looking at her.

“Do you think you can handle it?” Joyce asked her and she nodded.

“Okay then, I guess you two will stay here, call if there is an emergency” Hopper said.

“I’ll bring you two food every day” Joyce added.

“And I’ll visit every day” Dustin said with a sad smile.

“I’ll take good care of her, I promise” Robin answered placing her hand on Dustin’s shoulder as comfort, he smiled and walked out with his friends.

“Promise you’ll call me if something’s wrong”

Robin rolled her eyes playfully “Aye, aye captain Steve” she said with a laugh. Steve smiled and walked behind Dustin. Hopper and Joyce followed, now she was alone with you.

The salt was dark, and Robin felt like crying, she was desperate, you weren’t awake, you looked beaten up.

“Come on Y/N wake up, you gotta eat” she watched you stirred, and you finally opened your eyes, they were red, as if you’ve been crying for hours.

You forcefully took the spoon, immediately throwing up inside the trash can next to your bed.

Robin placed the soup away and pulled your hair out of the way, she noticed in amazement how it wasn’t food, it was something black and she swore it moved for a second.

Once you were done you later down again and closed your eyes, your breathing slow, Robin panicked for a second because she thought you weren’t breathing, until she inched closed to your face. She stood up in relief and put on her pajamas, laying down next to you, falling asleep a few minutes later.

*

It’s been two days since Steve saw you, he could feel something was wrong, but he didn’t have the heart to say it to anyone. Dark thought clouded his mind as he drove towards Dustin’s house to pick him up. When he finally arrived, he calmed down and walked towards the door, before he could knock, Dustin already opened the door.

“I’m ready” he walked towards Steve’s car quickly and he followed him, once inside he drove off towards Hopper’s. The ride was filled with uncomfortable silence and Steve felt like crying. He was just about to speak when Dustin began.

“I know you love my sister” Steve blushed hard, never taking his eyes off the road.

“I don’t-”

“Don’t deny it, I’ve seen the way you look at her and I know you are sad too” he said and Steve kept quiet, letting Dustin continue “I just want you to know that it’s okay, she feels the same, you both deserve, my sister has suffered a lot since my dad took her away and honestly-”

“Dustin, even if your sister does feel the same way about me, there’s no way we’ll be together, she just came back, and I feel like I’m taking her away from you. And we have no guarantee that she’ll… that…” tears fell again from his eyes and he cursed at himself, he was supposed to stay strong for Dustin.

“Steve…” Dustin said softly “Stop the car” he did as tell; they were on the road at the forest so there was no chance another car would pass by. As soon as the car stopped, he covered his face in shame.

“You don’t have to be strong for me”

“It’s my fault…” Steve whispered “I promised I’d protect her and now she’s… she’s…”

Dustin grabbed his hands and uncovered his face “Listen, it is not your fault, you hear me? She decided to save them, you couldn’t do anything to change her mind”

Steve whimpered, he tried to look anywhere but Dustin’s eyes as silence engulfed them for a few seconds.

“We won’t lose her, Steve” Steve net Dustin’s eyes “She’s way too stubborn and strong for that”

They laughed and Steve turned back to the road, wiping away the start tears on his face.

“Let’s not keep her waiting them” Dustin genuinely smiled and nodded, turning the volume of the radio up.

*

Robin walked back into your room, sadly looking at the untouched food tray next to your bed. You were soundly asleep, but Robin decided that maybe if you showered, you’d feel better. She could not see any sign of improvement in you as days passed.

She moved the hair out of your face and smiled softly, the sun peeking through the curtains made your messy hair seem brighter and your skin paler than usual made the dark circles under your eyes stand out; you looked really sick but still just as Robin remembered, beautiful.

She shook your arm gently, watching you stir a little, she shook you again and you slowly opened your eyes, blinking to adjust to the light in the room.

“Come on” her voice was soft as she spoke “I’ll help you shower” you sat up and she helped you stand up. Slowly making your way towards the bathroom, your whole-body aching and you winced a little with every step you made.

You sat down as Robin prepared the shower, she turned to you while the water heated “Arms up” she instructed, and you lazily pulled up your arms. Robin struggled at first but as soon as the shirt was out of the way she left it on the floor, gasping as she saw your body, the wound was purple, almost black and your whole chest and front was covered in weird veins, she stared at you in shock

“Robin I don’t feel so good” your voice was barely above a whisper, the bathroom getting hotter due to the water and you closed your eyes “Turn it off!” you screamed and Robin quickly turned off the shower, you were crying when she looked back at you again “Tell him to stop” you pleaded “It hurts so much, he wants to kill us”

Something on your wound moved and you screamed in pain.

“Robin?”

“Steve! Call Hopper!” she heard quick footsteps running around before Dustin appeared

“What’s wrong?”

Your eyes closed and your body felt limply into Robin’s arms.

“Shit” Robin looked up at Dustin as Steve ran to the bathroom.

“They are on their way” he walked towards the robe and handed it to Robin, she put it around you.

“Help me carry her Steve” Steve did as tell, carrying you and walking behind Robin towards the small living room of the cabin.

“Let’s place her on the table”

“Wouldn’t it be better to place her on something more comfortable?” Dustin said, watching Robin put everything everything that was on top of the table somewhere else, shooting Dustin a glare he quickly helped her.

Steve waited, looking down at your pale face, you seemed almost lifeless and Steve was terrified, as soon as Dustin and Robin finished, he placed you on top of the table carefully.

Not long after that, the rest of the party busted in.

“What happened?” Joyce talked first, everyone right behind her as they circled the table.

“I don’t know, I was going to help her shower when suddenly her whole body was green, and she could not stand the heat, so she fainted”

Worried looks were exchanged, everyone seemed to know what was happening, except her.

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!”

“Remember when Eleven had something on her leg?” Jonathan started, Robin nodded “Y/N has that thing too, we need to take it out”

Robin nodded again, untying your robe and showing the wound, but there was no trace of any creature, the wound was closed.

“What are we gonna do?” she asked.

“Maybe I can help” Eleven offered. Everyone started getting what they needed so Eleven could see what was happening. Once everything was ready, she placed the tie around her eyes and breathed deeply.

Everyone was looking at her and waited patiently.

She gasped loudly and took off the tie, cleaning the blood on her nose as she tried to catch her breath.

“She has to take it out by herself” Eleven said, all eyes on her as she spoke “She needs to fight for her life”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Live And Let Die

You opened your eyes and looked around you. It was dark, empty and cold. Your mind was blank, you couldn’t feel anything.

You sat up, noticing now that the pain was gone, relief washed over you but disappeared just as quickly “Am I dead?” you thought, you decided to walk around to find answers. It was quiet and the floor was wet, like you were walking on water and it brought a shiver went up your spine at the foreign feeling beneath your feet. The place seemed endless, and you decided to stop walking and think.

Millions of thoughts ran through your head making you panic, what if you were dead? Was Dustin ok?

You couldn’t even remember what happened before you woke up there, so instead of drowning in your head, you decided to just wait for a bit. Some minutes passed when you finally heard voices, but they seemed far away. You tried to pay attention to identify who was talking, when you heard your name.

“Y/N" 

It was your father.

Your breathing stopped and you looked around, spotting him not far from you. He was standing tall and a little girl was next to him.

"Stop, you’re hurting me daddy”

It sounded like your younger voice, but you weren’t sure. Anger filled you and you quickly made your way towards them, pulling his arm away from the girl which you found out was you. Fear suddenly consumed you as he looked at you, his menacing stare making you feel smaller and useless again. 

“Don’t let him take me! Please” the younger you sobbed as she tried to break free from his iron grip, you couldn’t move, you were paralyzed in fear and suddenly you felt tears falling down your cheeks.

"I’m sorry, I can’t” you managed to say between sobs. You father just smirked, walking away pulling the little girl behind him as she still fought against him. You feel to your knees, emptiness filling you as you felt numb with every passing second. It all started to feel cold, you could no longer feel your hands and you felt like drifting away when another voice echoed.

“Can you draw me another lion?”

Dustin! your mind screamed, and you opened your eyes, fighting the feeling of drifting away. It took everything in you to stand up, and when you finally did you sprinted quickly towards him fighting against your heavy feet. It was little Dustin, waving at you.

“There you are!” he said as soon as he saw you “I thought you left me forever”

Tears stung your vision as you tried to reply “I’m sorry Dusty, it was all my fault” you sobbed “I’m sorry for being a horrible sister, for not being with you when you were growing up” you were sure you were ugly crying now, but you did not care. You fell to your knees, covering your face with your hands as you sobbed, the tiredness in your body was harder to fight by the second, your body was heavier, and breathing was harder.

A small hand fell into your shoulder and you looked up from your hands. Little Dustin was looking at you with his signature cute smile. 

“It wasn’t your fault; I always knew you’d never leave me” he knelt in front of you and placed both hands on your shoulders.

“I don’t what I have to do” you admitted “I don’t know where I am" 

"You don’t have to know” he said “I know you’ll win; you are the strongest big sister I know!” you smiled through your tears.

“But now you need to go” he said, and you frowned 

“But I want to stay here with you” saying this made you even more tired and heavy.

“You know this is not me” little Dustin answered “I’m older now, you couldn’t be for me before, but you can do it now” you opened your eyes, not even noticing they were closed “I love you, you are the best sister, but fight, go back to me and Steve, don’t get stuck with things you could not do, a move towards the ones you can”

Steve? you almost forgot about him.

With a final hug, he pulled you up on your feet, giving you an encouraging push. You found yourself running again, fighting against everything you were feeling. 

You can be with me now, live! 

You were crying again, air filling your body as you tried to reach the voices that seemed far away. You could hear Dustin crying somewhere and you ran faster. Desperate to reach him.

“Don’t cry Dustin! I’m coming!” you screamed hoping he’d hear you. Suddenly, the floor gave out and you fell into the water.

Y/N

Y/N

Y/N

You gasped for air and looked around, the light blinding your vision. Arms wrapped tightly around you and you looked down to see Dustin, ugly sobbing against you “I thought I lost you forever” you closed your eyes smiling, returning the hug.

“You know I’d never leave you Dusty" 

"Y/N!” Robin threw herself into the hug, crying as hard as Dustin “Never do that to me again dumbass!” you laughed and returned the hug “I missed you too”

You looked up from them, noticing all the party breathing heavily but relief on their faces. “What happened?“ you asked.

"You died” Mike replied and Max punched him “What the hell?" 

"You had this inside your wound” El pointed at a weird worm dead on the floor.

“You killed it?” you asked

“You did” she answered 

“Let’s give her some space” Joyce said pulling Dustin and Robin off you “Cover your eyes, she’s naked” Everyone did, Steve quickly passing Joyce his hoodie so you could put it on. He helped you do it and you noticed there was no more pain, but you had a nasty cut.

“I bet you’ll have a cool scar” Steve’s voice made you look up and you smirked “Weren’t you supposed to have your eyes closed” he blushed and turned his back to you. Joyce helped you up and you walked towards Steve, hugging him from behind "Thank you” you whispered.

He felt like crying, but he smiled.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Hold You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut

3 Months Later

“Morning everyone”

“Morning Billy” you replied, your gaze busy with some files in your hands “I brought you coffee” he said, and you smiled, “Also this” he took behind his back a bouquet of flowers.

“I already told you Billy, you don’t have to buy me flowers all the time” you said but took them, placing them on the base at your desk, a base that you bought especially for Billy’s flowers since you two started working together “I know, I’m just forever grateful, you saved my life and almost died” he replied.

“Is Hopper in yet?” he asked, going towards his desk “No, first time you’re early” you replied and he smiled “We should go out an celebrate then, or does your boyfriend Steve gets jealous?” a teasing smile covered his face “I told you already, he’s not my boyfriend”

“Fuck, how long is it going to take the two of you to finally tell each other? Or just to simply make a move?” he exclaimed, “You know he doesn’t like me like that, we’re just close friends” he rolled his eyes “Yeah, keep telling yourself that sweetheart”

“Okay you two, stop talking and get to work” Hopper finally appeared from the doorway and made his way towards his office “Someone’s grumpy” Billy said “Coffee’s ready”

Hopper grunted in reply and got a cup, then disappeared behind his office door.

Billy and you laughed and got to work “Guess the Mileven problems aren’t solved after all” you said with a chuckle.

After everything, Hopper gave you work with him, Billy included, he wanted to redeem himself, going to therapy and getting a nice jib too. He was a completely different person, and everyone was finally liking him, his relationship with Max was better and everyone seemed happy. Joyce and Hopper finally had their date, which went awfully great (El and you helped him choose an outfit). Jonathan and Nancy continued together, and even if you did not talk much, you could see they were happy. Robin was happier now that you were back, and Steve could say the same.

Dustin loved the fact that Steve and you went out a lot, but it annoyed everyone that none of you made the first actual move to make it official. You just couldn’t, you knew Steve did not liked you like that and you were content with what you had with him, meanwhile Steve… he was just being a coward, he knew you liked him and he liked you too, he just had no idea how to finally make a move, which was weird for him.

“Do you have anything planned for later?” Billy asked breaking the silence, but just when you were about to reply, Hopper screamed.

“I told you to get to work!” you tried to suppress your laughter and Billy did too but kept up with your work.

*

“How can you still be such a dingus?” Robin said annoyed as hell. “Just fucking kiss, her already!”

“I can’t!” Steve answered, stacking new movie on the shelfs “She just makes me so nervous, I don’t even know what to do and I don’t like the way Billy is always trying to gain her attention with all those flowers” he frowned at the end

Robin rolled her eyes “You know Billy does that to make you angry enough to make a move on her, and also, fall is her second favorite season, just plan a cute date in the cold or whatever and DO IT”

“It’s just so hard!” Steve exclaimed, throwing the empty box away.

“Are you serious? She’s honestly the simplest girl ever! You don’t have to do anything big for her and you know that”

Steve looked at her with widened eyes “I have an idea” he grabbed his jacket and stormed out “Cover for me!” he screamed already outside. Robin just watched him running away instead of taking his car and she laughed “Dumbass”

*

Your back ached and you were starving, only having a ham sandwich Dustin made for you at noon, work was hard, but you enjoyed it. Hopper and Billy’s interactions always brought a smile to your face, you knew Billy did it just to make everyone laugh and honestly, it worked every damn time. Your shift was almost over and to your disappointment, Steve hasn’t called you once all day.

Billy obviously noticed, and with a teasing smile he said: “Still no plans for today?” You frowned and looked at you lap “Guess not” your sad reply made Billy feel bad, so he decided to stay silent.

Hopper was out, just looking at the two of you and frowning at the tension in the air “Don’t you have anything snarky to say?” Billy and you looked up from your work, Billy shook his head and looked back down again “What happened kids? You seem off” he tried again, and you looked up ready to reply.

“Am I interrupting something?” Steve’s voice caught your interest and you looked at him, he was wearing some jeans and a jumper, with his usual Nike shoes he had a bouquet of your favorite flowers in his hands and he looked expectantly at you, you blushed and smiled widely at him. Hopper cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. Billy had an amused smiled as he watched.

“I-I can wait in the car” Steve said pointing outside “It’s okay, Y/N, you can leave now”

Surprised you looked at him, before putting your stuff away “Thank you!” you said, waving at them and walking out with Steve.

Only when you were out of sight, Billy laughed “What?” Hopper grumbled but Billy kept on laughing.

*

The chilly air made you smile as you walked with Steve towards his car, the flowers in your hand moving softly with the wind. “It was a lovely surprise” you admitted “Thank you”

“No problem” he took his keys out and you frowned “What happened to your car?” You asked, as you eyed the black Toyota pick-up truck. It seemed new and shiny underneath the gaze of the sun.

“I asked my dad for his new truck” he said, opening the passenger door for you “Why?”

“Because I wanted to surprise you” he winked at you, he closed the door and you watch him walk towards the driver’s seat. You saw him take something out of his pocket and he handed it to you “I made you this”

You took the tape and he started the car “I’ll tell you when to play okay?” you nodded with a smile.

“Where are we going?” you asked as soon as you noticed he wasn’t taking you to your house “I have a few surprises in mind for you” his eyes were on the road and you smile widened, already eager to see them.

The sun was still up, but dawn was coming soon, excitement pulled in your stomach as you looked at the trees around you, the windows were down, making your hair blow everywhere but you enjoyed the feeling of the cold against your warm face.

“Can I play it now?” you asked “Nope” he answered and you pouted, Steve looked briefly at your lips and you smiled, if he wasn’t going to make a move, why couldn’t you make it? A little teasing never harmed anyone right? So instead of looking back at the window, you fully turned to him, crossing your arms against your chest, making them stand out, the pout still on your face. Steve noticed of course, and he gulped focusing on the road ahead. Steve was a dork, and you loved everything about him, but his King Steve past always made you wonder how truly bad it was. Robin has told you what an asshole he was and how we screwed basically with every girl at school. He wasn’t that innocent then, a little teasing never harmed anyone.

“Come on Steve” you almost purred his name and Steve swore he could die “We’re almost there baby, be patient” he replied. Your smirk only grew at his reaction, but you decided to wait, maybe it wasn’t that long.

Not long passed and Steve talked again “You can start playing the tape now” you eagerly did, soft music enveloping you and you smiled, looking at Steve “I can see you did your research”

Steve blushed “Y-Yeah, finding the song to record them wasn’t easy, I had to ask for help” you smile only grew as you looked at him. A blush dusted his cheeks and he was smiling, his eyes looked briefly at yours. He stopped the pickup truck, turning his body towards you.

“We’re here” he said, and you looked around and gasped at the view. You were in high spot, below you a beautiful lake glistened with the starts of dawn, the colors of the sky made everything more beautiful.

“I love it Steve” you said, and he smiles proudly “Let me just park the truck how I planned” you nodded, and Steve did, parking the truck in reverse. Once he was satisfied, he stepped out, you unbuckled you belt and dis the same, walking towards the trunk with Steve. Before he approached you, he walked back towards the passenger seat, taking out some pillows and covers. You smiled and helped him place them on the trunk. He gestured for you to step inside and you did, taking of your shoes and letting them fall on the grass, Steve doing the same. A sigh left your lips as your head touched the soft pillow, already relaxing, your eyes looked at the rose-colored sky and you smiled when you felt Steve’s hand in yours. Tiny Dancer playing in the background.

You turned your head to look at him, only to find his gaze already on you, a blush spread through your cheeks. Steve’s free hand made its way towards your face, caressing your soft cheeks and you leaned into his touch with a sigh closing your eyes. You opened them again after a few seconds, Steve has hovering above you, slowly making his way closer to your face.

His breath hitting your face softly and you almost shivered expectantly. He stopped, unsure if you’d reject. You hand came up to tangle in Steve’s hair to push him down and toward your lips.

Feeling his lips finally pressed against your made you close your eyes yet again. The kiss slow but passionate, a sigh escaping you as his tongue licked your bottom lip, you granted him access and the kiss deepened. Your hand roaming through his hair messing it up, but he surprisingly didn’t care.

A groan escaped his lips as you softly pulled his hair and he pulled away biting your bottom lip softly. You looked at him as you tried to calm your rapid breathing. You stopped as soon as you saw Steve, his lips were plumped and glistening, his breathing as heavy as yours as he looked at you through heavy eyes. Your body suddenly felt hot, your sweater uncomfortable against your skin.

“That was…” he breathed with a smile “Yeah” you agreed. You pulled him don again but he stopped, looking away embarrassed “Steve” you said, your voice barely a whisper “I want you too”

He pushed himself higher to look properly at you, your chest rising rapidly with your breathing, a blush dusting your cheeks, your lips red and swollen. He gulped, a familiar heat spreading through him at your words before realizing that you were waiting, he eagerly leaned down again, capturing your lips again. This kiss was harder but just as passionate. Few sighs and moans escaped your lips as Steve’s hands found their way inside your sweater, caressing your skin tenderly. You quickly pulled the zipper of his jacket down, taking it off his shoulders with ease and it fell with a small thud. You pulled away, only to take off your sweater and throwing it next to Steve’s jacket then helping Steve with his blue sweater.

“Lucky we took our shoes off before” you laughed, pushing Steve down and sitting on his lap, kissing his lips briefly and then his jaw, all the way up to his earlobe, leaving a few bites along the way. Then on his neck and collarbones, his grip on your waist tightened and you smirked against his skin when breathy moans escaped him mouth. Your hands and lips were tracing every inch of skin as his hands caressed your sides. You gasped when his hands brushed against your breasts through your bra, resting your head between his neck and shoulder. He took the hint, squeezing them a little harder and pulling the straps and bra down to allow his hands better access. The cold air hitting your skin and Steve’s touches made your nipples hard instantly. He stopped, grabbing your face and kissing you again as his hands massaged your breasts, his mouth left yours, trailing down just like you did with him. Your warm breath against his neck made him shiver slightly as he kissed every inch of skin he could.

You gasped as his mouth attacked your right breast, licking and sucking while his hand toyed with the other, you moaned loudly, desperate for more.

“Steve please” you managed to say between moans, your hips moving desperate for some friction. Steve groaned, moving his hips against yours, finding a steady rhythm.

He released your breast with a pop, his hair tickling your chin as he spoke “Please what baby?” his voice sounded deeper than usual and you shivered against him, he smirked kissing between your breasts making it harder to answer, you moaned louder, your hips rubbing against him hoping he’d take the hint “I need words sweetheart”

You groaned, using all your will power to reply “I need you Steve” you finally managed to say after a few failed attempts, Steve stopped “I have a condom in my back pocket” Steve reached out to the back pocked of your denim shirt surprise to actually find a condom there, ready for a snarky comment but decided to keep it for later as your hips brushed against his groin. He wasted no time, putting it on while you pulled your skirt as high as you could, taking off your underwear and black thighs. Stradling him again, taking him in your hands and teasing yourself a little with his tip. The both of you groaned and Steve bit your collarbone, causing you to shiver.

When you decided it was enough, you finally stopped, sliding down on him, electing a groan from him and a moan from yourself. You found a steady rhythm quickly, moans filling the quiet dawn as you moved your hips. Steve loved every second of it, but it wasn’t enough.

Steve gripped your hips, making you stop but he quickly turned and you found yourself underneath him, with a surprised smirk you pulled him down for a kiss as his hips worked against yours, taking a mental note to just let him be on top from now on.

You moaned loudly as he hit a spot inside you that made your vision blur for a second, making you clench around him. He grunted, keeping the pace.

“Don’t stop” you gasped “I’m close”

He quickened his pace, his hand coming down to rub your clit making you moan, Steve was close now, but he wanted to make you finish first. A few thrusts later, you couldn’t keep it anymore, coming undone underneath him letting your orgasm engulf you. As your body shook you tightly gripped him shoulders. Steve’s gasps and thrusts were rapid as he came, his legs trembling trying to keep himself of and not crush you with his weight. He kissed your neck and you closed your eyes, savoring the moment.

He pulled out and sat next to you, tying the condom and throwing it inside the truck. You watched him silently, the sun was almost gone, the beautiful colors of dawn reflecting Steve beautifully. You sat up and pulled your sweater on before hugging him. Pulling him down to cuddle next to you, he covered the both of you with an extra blanket. His hands around your waist and your head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing down.

His hands playing with your making you sigh.

“I never thught I’d fuck with someone while listening to my favorite songs” you said and Steve laughed slightly.

“I love you” you said when his laughter died down a content smile in your face, and even though Steve was surprised he didn’t hesitate to answer “I love you too”

You looked up and kissed him again. And you thought, if everything went to shit again, you wouldn’t mind saving the world again if Steve was with you.


End file.
